Little Red
by Enecs
Summary: OC, What if there was another character? What if she was a Werewolf as well? What if she came with them when they escaped? Find out! DerekxChloe, SimonxChloe, SimonxOC (maybe) Genres: Supernatural, Friendship, romance, and Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this idea just randomly popped into my head... Hope you enjoy it, it will be a chapter story.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS, ONLY JESSICA!

* * *

**Chapter One: Little Red.**  
My name is Jessica Summers, Jessie for short, currently I'm in a group home called Lyle house with four other kids, the difference between me and them, I'm not crazy, just a Werewolf. A genetically altered Werewolf, least that's what mom told me, before she died, before I got sent here for breaking some stupid kids leg by my foster parents. He'd been picking on me for my hair, called me a ginger, and said I didn't have a soul. Imagine his surprise when he went sailing into a poll, I thought it was hilarious, everyone else, not so much. So here I sit, fourteen years old and in a crazy house, exactly what mom had told me to try and avoid. She didn't tell me much about the whole "experiment" she'd put me in, hoping they would be able to fix me, make me not like my dad, it hadn't worked. In fact it'd done the opposite, it'd made me start changing at the age of ten, mom had been there the first time, but died a few days after. She'd always tell me don't draw attention to yourself, they'll find you that way, then I go and get on the local news, at least the crazy scientists didn't get me. Lyle house may not be home, but it wasn't hell, they worked as hard as they could to keep us healthy, and happy, we even have field trips. I don't get to go, not until I "learned to control my anger", not like I minded meant I got to meet the new people first, they are brothers, should show up sometime the others where out. Peter, Brady, and Rae were pumped about some stupid movie, I didn't really care thought movies were a waste of time. I was deep in my thoughts when I smelled it, Werewolf, a growl slipped past my lips, slowly I walked down the stairs, trying not to make myself known. Mrs. Talbot was talking

"You must be Derek…", there was no nice to meet you, nor was there a reply "and you must be Simon!" A chuckle

"yes, hello" I walked down a little more until I saw them, the shortest of the two had spiked blonde hair and looked like he was had Asian decedent. The bigger of the two had on baggy cloths, and black hair that fell into his eyes, he looked over to me and our eyes meet. There was no growl, not like I expected

**_he is no threat, young one_**

my wolf was right, the werewolf wasn't a threat. Carefully I walked down the rest of the stairs, Talbot's back was to me so I stealthily made my way to the kitchen. I turned back and put my finger on my lips, making a shushing action, both of them snapped their attention back to their guide, I quickly grabbed a couple of cereal bars and made my way back upstairs. I'd just made it to the top when I heard Mrs. Talbot say

"this is the kitchen" I smiled and slipped into my room.

* * *

The others came back at lunch time, Peter was his usually "chatty self" the new kids Derek and Simon didn't look related at all, but they said they're brothers. Well Simon said they're brothers, Derek doesn't talk much, reminds me of myself, wonder if that's some type of Werewolf quality? Simon kept looking over at me nervously, I ignored my and shoveled my food into my mouth, Derek doing the same. When lunch was done everyone went their own ways Brady went outside, Rea went to do Landry which was code for play with matches, Peter went to the TV room to play on his game, I did what I always did and grabbed a book and sat on the stairs, the new kids just sat at the kitchen table talking quietly to each other. I could make out bits of their conversation when the blonde got to loud, his brother would shush him, they were obviously talking about me.

"she can't be she's so small." Said Simon, I didn't hear the reply, they talked quietly before the blonde squeaked "what'd you mean already changed!" I smiled, ah so I'm not the only one who knows that little trick, carefully I got up and sneaked into the kitchen, into a corner so they wouldn't notice me.

"she's changed" said Derek

"but she's like twelve" replied Simon, I decide it was time for me to make myself know

"I'm fourteen. Fifteen tomorrow." They both jumped and turned to me, I smiled "little jumpy for a wolf, don'tcha think?" They looked at each, then back at me

"how much did you hear?" the werewolf asked, I looked over at Simon

"nothing until he started squeaking, brother of a wolf, thought you would know not to speak loud when a wolf is around, especially if that wolf happens to be the one your talking about." Derek snorted, then said

"this isn't the place to discus this, they could hear" I smiled

"as long as we don't say the words, they wont have a clue, they will be flabbergasted when they see me talking to people, might ever think I'm getting better." Simon walked out of the room calling back

"fill me in later, think this conversation should be between you to" Derek sat down, I took the spot across from him.

"How long?" he asked, I smiled

"you just jump right in don't you?" He didn't say anything, I sighed

"since I was ten" he scuffed

"that's impo-" I cut him off

"as is changing at fourteen, but you know I do that, I started at ten" he searched my face

"how?" I rubbed my eyes

"I don't know, mom said something about genetic modifications, she had a tendency to dance around subjects she didn't want me to know." He stilled

"genetic modifications?" I nodded, my frizzy red hair bobbing

"she didn't tell me much, just said I got everything from my dad, except for my hair, got that from her."

"had?" I looked at him confused, "you said you mom HAD a tendency to dace around subjects" I nodded

"she's dead"

"how?" I ran my hand throw my hair

"mysterious house fire" he nodded, but didn't stop

"your dad?" I shrugged

"never meet him" I paused "but mom had this friend, she never told me about them, but I would hear her on the phone, asking if they'd found us yet, asking if he'd found us yet, called him a blood hound. Guess that would have to be someone like me, but we're rare, shouldn't even be two of us here there's like a 1 in a billionth chance, but here we are, talking about my dad." I smiled "anyway, guess my dad was hunting us down, that's why we were always moving, don't know why, but if mom didn't trust him then I don't." He nodded, I rested my chin in my hand "now, tell me how you and the other one are brothers"

"I'm adopted" he grumbled I nodded

"and how did you both end up in my little slice of heaven?" he looked around, them back at me

"I did something, our dad went missing, they decided to keep us together" I got up

"well that's enough sharing for now, I've exceeded my amount of caring for the day." He watched me leave, I went to my room and flopped down on the bed, I could already tell living with another Werewolf was going to be interesting. At least the nurses didn't care if I went outside or not, to be honest they were scared of me. I smirked, if I scared them, then Derek was going to freak them the fuck out.

* * *

Dinner was quite, except for Peter's game boy, which was making some sort of crashing sound, I didn't really care. Silence was always good in my book. I could feel someone's eyes on me, I looked up to meet Simon's eyes, his head snapped down. I rolled my eyes, then continued to eat, after everyone was done we had a few hours of free time before lights out, I used mine to read. I was using the light from the lamp in the parlor room when some blocked it, not that I needed the light, but people tended to notice when you are reading in the dark. I didn't have to look up to know who it was, he'd hadn't talked to me all day, hadn't had time.

"Hello Little Red" I looked up at Brady, he smirked

"you do know I'm taller then you, right? Go pester Rae" Brady sat down next to me, to close for my liking, kid always freaked me out.

**_Don't trust him young one, nothing but trouble….._**

My wolf has never trusted Brady, never will, he just gives of that vibe, like some sort of stalker, bad.

"But I don't want to talk to Rae, I want to talk to you" he reached out to stroke my cheek, I slapped his hand away.

"Who said I want to talk to you?" He looked pissed for a second, but it went away as soon as it showed. He scooted closer, I refused to move, that would show weakness, I glared at him instead.

"I know you want me Red, everyone wants me" he whispered in my ear, it'snot like Brady was ugly, he really would be considered cute, I just didn't think, even the idea of wanting him almost made me laugh, thankfully I stopped myself. No telling what this psycho would do. Someone cleared their throats behind us I turned to see Simon, he looked between me and Brady

"am I interrupting something?" Brady shot him a death a glare, I took my chance and slipped out of the room, Simon followed "you and him huh?" I laughed freely now

"he wishes, hasn't left me alone since I got here, calls me Little Red" he frowned

"your taller then him" I nodded

"thanks for the rescue, he was getting on nerves, you know what happens when people like me get mad." He nodded, my stomach growled, Simon looked at me funny, hey I may be a girl but I'm still a wolf, a teenage wolf to be exact, we eat a lot. "Time for my snack" I headed for the kitchen, Simon followed behind me, first I needed a coke, and I just happened to know where they were hidden. I snagged one from it's hiding spot "you want one" I didn't look back at him

"no." I shrugged

"your loss, sugar isn't easy to find in the place, we only have coke for special occasions, like birthdays." I grabbed a sleeve of crackers, and went for the stairs, Simon tried following, I looked over my shoulder at him "boys aren't allowed in the girl part of the house, bye" he frowned and I ran up the stairs soundlessly.

* * *

The next morning I woke from my alarm, slowly I sat up and groaned, it was Monday, we had to go to "school" which was more like study hall. One teacher, in a small room with desks, I got up and quickly dressed, the girls would be eating first, then it was the boys. When I got downstairs Rae was already eating I took a seat at the other table

"happy birthday" she smiled at me, I didn't return it, I didn't think there was anything about birthdays, just grumbled a 'thanks' and sat down to eat my cereal. . When we were done the boys took over, then we all went to class working on are own things until dismissed, Simon already had his work planned, Derek didn't. So he got to do his own thing for awhile, Mrs. Wang let us go early. We were doing chores when I heard arguing upstairs, it sounded like Brady, I was going to ignore it but curiosity go the best of me and I went to go see. Rae and Peter were both standing in the dinning door, watching as Brady yelled at Derek, getting in his face, Derek wasn't doing anything, Simon looked nervous. Brady kept telling Derek to something, little did he know that if Derek did do something he'd probably die. Finally Simon stepped up and shoved Brady, he went flying, Simon wasn't scrawny, be not nearly strong enough to do that, something popped into my head, magic. My mom didn't tell me a lot, but she did teach me of Witches and Sorcerers, Simon was obliviously a Sorcerer, I glared at him. If he kept pulling stunts like that he was going to expose supernaturals to humans, Derek was doing the same thing. Van Dop, and Talbot rushed in, they took one look at Derek, then Brady and started shouting about transferring him. Simon looked panicked, Rae stepped forward "it wasn't Derek, it was Simon, but Brady deserved, he was trying to get Derek to hit him!" the nurses looked at Rae, then me, I nodded. Van Dop ushered Brady out and Simon got a lecture from Talbot, I went back to my chores. Brady was transferred that day, his stuff was gone the next day when we all got up, I didn't find it such a loss, at least it wasn't someone I could stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just noticed Jessie didn't tell Derek and Simon her name, thought I'd fixed that, but she was supposed to tell them when she was talking to Simon about being the brother of a wolf and needed to know when to be quiet, anyway she already told them. Chapter two, here you guys** **go!**

* * *

**Chapter two:**  
It's been a weak since Brady get sent away and honestly I'm loving it, no crazy stalkers, Derek, Simon and me talk a lot, honestly their the best friends I'd ever had. Rae ever talked to me more, and I talked back, not a lot, but I didn't just ignore her, the nurses called that progress. I didn't really care what it was, if I got released I would just end up going to new foster parents, that'd make couple number twelve. Turns out me and Rea have that in common, well the foster parents thing, she's only had one couple, and so far they've kept her. Me, Derek, and Simon were outside kicking around a soccer ball when Talbot called us all to the parlor room, I'd been throw this before, someone new was coming. Rae sat down next to me, Simon on my other side, Derek stood, and peter sat in a chair off to the side.

"Wonderful news everyone!" I rolled my eyes, Rea sighed next to me. "We have to new girls coming in" she looked over at me and Rea "girl power!" I could feel Simon smiling next to me. "Now, I know you'll want to try to see them, but give them space, I can however tell you their names to tide over you curiosity." She looked down a piece of paper Elizabeth Delaney, and Victoria Enright" Talbot smile at them, then folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "Rea you'll be sharing a room with Victoria, and Elizabeth will be in the extra room" she dismissed us, I went to my room, moments later there was a knock on the door, it opened before I could reply, I sat up, Simon slipped into my room

"you okay?" I glared at him

"your not supposed to be up her, the nurses would throw a fit" he shrugged

"what's wrong?" I lay back down on my bed

"they don't trust me, they think if the new girl shares a room with me I'll rip her head off" he looked at me nervously

"that's not why you in her right, you didn't rip someone's head off." I smiled

"no, just broke someone's leg" Simon sat down on my bed at my feet

"that's all?" I continued to look up at the ceiling

"I may have then proceed to kick him repeatedly until the teachers managed to pull me off him" I expected him to get up and look at me with disgust, or fear, instead when I looked over at him he just looked confused.

"What'd he do to piss you off?" I looked away, blush creeping over my cheeks

"he made fun of my hair" Simon laughed, causing me to laugh

"but who could make fun of that, it's so puffy, and red, you know I always had this thing for gingers" he looked around until her realized what he'd said, his eyes going huge. "Not that I'm interested in you, your like a sister to me, a little sister, even have a nickname for you, Red, isn't it cute, gonna call you lil' Red all the time now." He laughed nervously, me I couldn't stop, I was laughing so hard I fell off the bed, I was wiping tears away by the time I got control of myself. I looked over at him, he was smiling at me, that care free smile that makes his face light up.

_**Our mate has such a pretty smile**_

I stilled, Simon stopped smiling

"you okay Red?" I looked away from the blonde haired boy on my bed, no, no, he is not my mate, he is my friend, not mate, friend, I felt my wolf laugh in my head.

_**He is ours, he will always be ours**_

the wolf flashed me images of Simon holding my hand, kissing me, holding me, having relations with me. I shook my head, no, bad wolf, very, very, bad wolf, he is not ours, he is free, we don't even like boys, we never have, and we never will.

_**We were waiting for our mate, we have found him, he is there, always will be, forever, until the end, you will bare his children, you will make him happy, you will do whatever you have to, to protect him. Forever and always, in the afterlife and beyond.** _

Why now? Why not when I first saw him, love at first sight? Isn't that how it works? That's what mom said!

**_He has excepted you, every part that makes you, you. He didn't run when he knew the real you, the monster that hides behind such a sweat child._**

"Jessie, Jessie answer me, did you hit you head! Are you alright?" Simon was waving his hand in front of my face, he looked concerned, I nodded

"uh….yeah, yeah! Derek's looking for you, he can't get up here, go find him" he didn't go to get up

"are you sure you seemed out of it" I nodded.

"I'm fine…." he kept moving my head around

"are you positive, Red?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, he dropped his hands from my head like it burned him. His brows frowned, then he searched my face, like he was looking for something, then slowly nodded and got up.

"If you need me, come find me, okay?" I nodded and averted my gaze, I heard the door opened, and his footsteps on the stairs. Slowly I let out a breath, I'd found my mate, and he was one of my best friends, great, just fucking prefect.

* * *

Elizabeth -or Liz as she as to be called- didn't talk so much, Victoria -Tori- on the other hand took on look at Simon and hadn't shut up. I couldn't help but hate her, and it wasn't just jealousy -not like Simon was looking at her or anything-, she was just a major bitch, no wonder she's her. I'd meet her today and I thought she belonged here, Liz…..so far I didn't know, she hasn't spoken a lot to me, I think I scare her. She talks to Tori, a lot, they're like BFF'S, or BFFUWGR'S, which stands for… Best Friends Forever Until We Get Released! That's probably what me Simon and Derek are, but I'm fine with that, never really had friends, didn't need them then, won't need them after. After class finished I had to go to my therapy, when I got there Dr. Gill was already in her stupid chair, waiting for me. The second I walked into the room I could see her tense

"Jessica, take a seat" I did as told, watching Dr. Gill as she flipped throw her notes, the Dr. closed my file. "Have you had any paranoia, anger towards anyone lately" I shook my head "Jessica, I know you lying, Paranoid Personality Disorder doesn't just go away, it takes a lot of time and determination to get under control." She click her pen

"don't forget lots of pills" she nodded

"yes medication also helps" she stood and went behind her desk, taking a seat there. "If you continue to lie to me about you progress, I will have to document it, now…have you had any paranoia, or anger towards anyone lately" I sighed know I couldn't just say I really have been better, that everything's fine and I'm cured, so I told her the truth.

"I don't trust the queen" she looked confused for a second, then got it

"Victoria? What about he doesn't make you trust her?" I looked around

"I don't know, there's just something about her, something that makes me not trust her." She nodded

"We'll have to up your Chlorpromazine dose" I rolled my eyes, I didn't need these drugs, didn't even take them, just hide them under my tongue until I just flush them down the drain. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss while you're here?" I shook my head, she nodded and sighed "you've made friends, your nicer and you have more conversations with the people around you, I call that progress, you may get to go home within a few months. I smiled

"thank you Dr. Gill, is that all for the day?" she nodded

"yes sweetheart, run along and play with your friends" I got up and all but ran from the room, I hated therapy, and therapists. Actually at the moment I hated everyone, in fact I felt a little feverish, damn it the change was coming on again to night, every time I snuck out it was a risk. Especially when it took so much out of me. I could fall asleep in the field I change in, or one of the nurses could wake up and catch me, for all I know it records every time the alarm is disabled, I rubbed my face with my hands, bumping into Simon as he shoved his insulin pouch into his back pocket.

"Wow, sorry, didn't see you there Red" he flashed me a smiled, I even found that hated that, but it's more because it always has an effect over me I shook it off.

"Yeah well that's me, the invisible girl, you know what's for lunch?" He shrugged

"probably something I'll throw up if I eat, but you and Derek will shovel into you mouths like it's you last meal." I glared at him

"I don't shovel food into my mouth, your just a slow eater" he smiled and I rolled my eyes, going to the dinning room when casserole was on a plate for each of us, I took the spot on Derek's right, Simon on the other side. Tori was making googley eyes at Simon, I almost growled, but instead shoved food into my mouth. This girl was going to make me kill her and she didn't even know why. Derek was watching me from the corner of his eye, and I could help but think, he knows, God, he knows I've imprinted on his brother, instead he leaned in a whispered

"you alright? Look sick." I nodded, whispering back

"change tonight" slowly he nodded and went back to eating, Tori continued questioning Simon, everyone else was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place a month after the other one, that mean we have one more month till Chloe shows up, then I'll start doing by days.  
**

* * *

**Chapter three:**  
I shot out of bed, my eyes searched around looking for the sound that had awoken me, I found nothing. Slowly I went back to my bed and throw the covers back over me, obviously I was just imagining it, the Change always takes a lot out of me.

_**You've never heard noises before young one, something is wrong, someone is larking, waiting for you to return to sleep.**_

I rolled my eyes, the wolf was always so over dramatic

_it's probably just someone moving in their sleep_

I thought, now the wolf rolled her eyes.

_**Don't question me child, something is wrong….**_

I lay back down

_I'll figure it out tomorrow, I'm to tired to think right now._

The wolf groaned

_**Always so difficult**_

I closed my eyes and was almost soundlessly asleep, when I heard it again, for the second time that night I found myself jumping out of bed looking for a mysterious noise in the darkness.

**_Always trust the wolf_**

I growled

_no reason to be a bitch about it!_

**_No time for this now, go along child. _**

Carefully I slipped out of my room, knowing where all the creaky spots were, and knowing where to step to avoid them. The stairs were the a little more difficult, you basically had to step over half of them. By the time I got halfway down the stairs I ran into Tori, she glared at me.

"What are you doing awake" I crossed my arms over my chest, not saying anything, maybe it would make her spill. She mirrored my actions, I rolled my eyes

"I came downstairs for a snack, what are you doing up?" She smiled like she'd been planning for that question

"same thing you were doing." I returned her smile

"then where's the food?" Her smile wavered, but returned full blast

"I don't have to explain myself to you, but if you must know, I ate it already." I raised my eyebrows

"your stupid enough to eat down stairs, and risk getting caught by a nurse?" She narrowed her eyes at me

"no, I know the nurses were asleep, if they caught me so what?" She moved to the side "now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go back to bed" she shoved past me. I smiled at her, I think I know what she'd been doing, little did she know they kept a lock on it, was probably making all that noise trying to pick it, oh what girls will do to find out things about boys, to bad for her, Simon doesn't have a file. I continued to smiled, she looked over at her shoulder at me my smiled grow

"goodnight Victoria."

* * *

The next morning Liz was going on and on about the dream she had, to be honest I missed the Liz from the first day. The one that was to shy to say anything, but she was a nice girl, so I let the excessive talking fact about her go.

"And then this giant bunny jumped out of no where and we had a tea party, it was really weird." I chuckled, it did sound like weird dream, Tori kept sneaking glances at me, she knew I knew and she was waiting for me to tell. If I was normal I would use this to fry her nerves, always walking up to the nurses, and looking at her while I talked to them. Lucky for her I'm not like that, even if she deserved it. I finished my breakfast and went to go do the laundry, it being my chore for the day. I knew Rae was already downstairs, and I knew she would be lighting matches, god I hate the smell of smoke, brings back bad memories. Me being a wolf she didn't hear me until I cleared my throat in front of her hiding spot. She yelped and dropped the match, then scrambled to put it out. Rae stood and glared at me.

"Don't sneak up on a girl while she's holding a match!" I smiled

"don't play with matches" she rolled her eyes and moved to the washer

"I don't play, I examine" I snorted

"looked a lot like playing to me." She stuck her tongue out at me, I returned it. A month ago I would have never had done this, wouldn't have even started talking to her. Now I can honestly say Rae was my best girl friend, not like I had many, Liz would be second, but I never talk to her like I talk to Rae, barely at all.

"Have you been having weird dreams lately?" I frowned my brows in confusion

"how'd we get into this?" She continued transferred cloths into the dryer

"Liz said she's been having weird dreams, then I'm having some strange one, how about you." I shrugged

"don't dream" Rae closed the dryer door

"really?" I handed her the fabric softener, she groaned and open the dryer again, throwing in the sheet.

"Yep, don't have dreams, Gill says it's because my mind blocks all of it out, knowing that it could bring up memories that I don't want to see." Rae raised her eyebrows at me

"isn't there a rule about sharing" I smirked

"wasn't it sharing is caring?" She snorted

"did you just make a joke?" I shrugged

"it seems to be happening a lot lately, look what you doing to me, never used to be funny before I started talking to you!" She curtsied

"at your command my liege, I wont lie, it took me awhile, but you came around" nodded and throw stuff into the washer, Rae handed me the soup. Then she leaned against the dryer "so, what are you planning on doing today?" I shrugged

"same thing as every weekend, nothing special, not like I can do anything." She nodded

"can't wait until we get some new people, at least then we would get a field trip" again I shrugged

"not like I got, I'd still be here." She frowned

"I always wanted to know, why do you stay here when we go?" I looked away from her

"they don't trust me around people" she put her hand on my shoulder

"then their stupid, obviously your great with people, I mean…we've talked this entire time and you have flipped your shit." I smiled at that, Rae always knew how to make me feel better. We made small talk while we finished the laundry, then went our separate ways to do separate things.

* * *

The nurses decide there would be a mandatory movie night that night, we all had to go, and we weren't allowed to bring any distractions. That had probably been the only time I'd seen Peter's eyes, the second Talbot said the words no distractions, his eyes got huge, it was almost comical. Queen Victoria had gotten to choose, so here I sat, bored to death watching a romantic comedy, all while Tori tried to sit in Simon's lap right next to me. After the first thirty minutes I needed to but space between me and the queen, me being afraid my wolf would take over and strangle her. I sat down in the chair Peter had recently vacated, the kid kept squirming, seemed he had no idea who to handle the world outside his psp. After a couple of minutes of Tori trying to get Simon to wrap his arm around her he got up and sat on the ground next to my chair. Tori shot me a death glare, I just smirked, then patted Simon's head

"good boy" now he glared at me. I heard Derek snort from his corner in the computer chair, Rae and Liz were on the love seat, but after Simon abandoned his spot Liz took it. Once again Peter was sitting, this time taking Liz's spot, it was like a game of musical chairs, the only ones who had kept to their original chairs was Derek and Rae, but she was asleep, and he was nearly there, so I don't think they really counted in our little game. By the time the movie finally ended, the only ones still awake were me and Tori, everyone else filled the room with their symphony of snores and heavy breathing. I rubbed my face and got up, about to wake up everyone when I felt a rough tug at my shoulder. Tori stood behind me, arms crossed, it she was a cartoon steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Simon's mine, you got that?" I had to lock my jaw to keep from growling, the wolf was screaming in my head.

_**NOT HERS OURS! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO TAKE WHAT IS OURS! MAKE HER PAY!** _

I took a deep breath in from my nose

_I've told you, he isn't ours, if Tori wants him she can have him…_

the wolf screamed at me, calling me a few names I will not forgive it for in a while.

"I never said he wasn't" the Queen ground her teeth, lowering her voice

"don't play stupid with me bitch, I've seen you looking at him. I've heard you growl at me a few times, I don't know what the fucks wrong with you but I know I'm a hell of a lot saner then you." I smiled, and leaned in close to her

"maybe your right, maybe I'm crazier then you, but do you really think that pissing off someone a few fries short of a happy meal would be a wise idea?" She shrank back a little then once again stood her ground

"I'm just saying, stay away from Simon" I once again smiled, on that would make your face hurt if you did it long enough.

"I don't think your in any position to tell me what to do, your highness, I'm a loose canon, and you're the idiot who's going to get you foot blown off it you keep playing with it." She uncrossed her arms and took a step back. I smirked and kicked Simon's leg, then shook Peter and Rae who were leaning on each other. Tori shook Liz awake then left, I looked over at Derek, he was staring right back at me, and I couldn't help but think what he saw.

* * *

**Derek's POV:**  
I don't know when I'd fallen asleep but someone's voice had shaken me out of it. My eyes snapped open, right in front of me Tori was glaring at Jessie, arms crossed, jaw set.

"Simon's mine, you got that?" My eyes grow wide in terror, what the fuck was Tori talking about? I waited for the ginger's response, all she did for a few seconds was lock her jaw, obviously trying to keep calm. She drew in a deep breath throw her nose

"I never said he wasn't" she said, Tori was not happy with that, she started grinding her teeth.

"don't play stupid with me bitch, I've seen you looking at him. I've heard you growl at me a few times, I don't know what the fucks wrong with you but I know I'm a hell of a lot saner then you." I nearly jumped up to defend Jessie, but she spoke before I could, a smile dancing across her face .

"Maybe your right, maybe I'm crazier then you, but do you really think that pissing off someone a few fries short of a happy meal would be a wise idea?" I almost laughed, having to bit my lip to stop myself. Victoria shrank back ever so slightly, then stood her full height again.

"I'm just saying, stay away from Simon" why did she care if Jessie hung around Si, they were just friends. It hits me like a ton of bricks, Jess had imprinted on Simon, claiming him as her mate, that's why she had been acting strange lately, and hating Victoria so much. Of course Tori didn't know that, she just thought Jess had a crush on my brother, but it went much deeper then that. The ginger smiled the creepiest smile I had even seen in my whole life, it looked life it would really hurt.

"I don't think your in any position to tell me what to do, your highness, I'm a loose canon, and you're the idiot who's going to get you foot blown off it you keep playing with it." Tori uncrossed her arms and took a step back, then woke up Liz and left, obviously wanting to get out of there, I sat watching as Jess woke up everyone, she turned to be and stopped short. I didn't even look away we sat there staring at each other until Simon stepped in front of her and sleepily asked what was wrong. I got up and went to bed, Simon coming in not long after me, my only thought, maybe I could get Jessica to help me get Simon out of here and go looking for dad. I feel asleep with only that goal on my mind, and when I thought up something, this was no making it go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**  
"No" I growled at Derek for the seventh time that day, he was getting irritated, I could tell

"why not!" I throw my hands up in the air

"same reason you don't want to go, I'm to dangerous to be out there!" He scuffed

"your to small to hurt anyone Jess" I growled

"obviously you haven't read my record" I paused "plus there's no such thing as a were to small to hurt anyone." Derek rubbed his face

"just go with Simon, leave, find our dad….." I turned on my heels and walked out of the room, I was not arguing about this today, not when I was extra irritated, not when the change was going to happen tonight.

**Simon's POV:**  
I went to go grab something to eat when Red stormed passed me, I looked back to where she'd come from to see Derek. I rolled my eyes, didn't that boy pick up anything living with me and dad for eleven or more years? I followed Jess in to the kitchen, she was chugging down a Coke

"you okay Red?" She jumped nearly dropping the soda, but thankfully grabbing it just in time. She glared at me

"didn't your daddy ever tell you not to sneak up on a wolf?" I shrugged

"I think your more of a Chihuahua" she flipped me off, I laughed. Then frowned "what did Derek say to you?" She picked at her fingernail, I stepped forward "Jess, what did he say to you?" She shrugged

"nothing important, he was trying to make a deal, I didn't want to take it, he kept asking, I wanted to rip is face off" she paused "oh the change, what lovely things it makes me say." I shifted from foot to foot

"your changing tonight?" Slowly she nodded, looking anywhere but me, I cleared my throat, "I wanna go" her head snapped to me.

"You don't want to go, trust me, if I could I wouldn't go, it's not pleasant to do, I'm sure it's worse to watch." I shrugged

"I can handle it, plus you need someone to start going with you, you barely got back in time last time." She bit her lip, again looking around

"fine, but you do everything I say when I say it, and when you get disgusted" she looked over at me "and you will get disgusted, come back here, try to sleep" I frowned

"it can't be that bad." She looked at the floor

"you've got no idea, my own mother didn't look at me the same after, guess it was nice having a friend for a little while, least Derek wont be able to call me a monster." I frowned

"I wont look at you any different then I do now" she gave chuckle

"can't say that till after" I walked forward and grabbed her hand, placing my other one on top of it

"I promise, I'm not going to look at you any different." A weird look crossed her face, she pulled her hand back, holding it with her other hand to her chest.

"Don't say I didn't worn you." She turned and left, grabbing a sleeve of crackers before she left, I frowned, was it really that bad?

**Back to Jessica's POV:**  
The change wasn't what woke me up that night, it was a light knock on my door, one that only I would be able to hear. My alarm clock said 12:01 am, I got out of bed, rubbing my sweaty face and went to the door. I already knew who would be standing on the other side, eager to go and watch as my body did on of the most painful things it would ever do. Just as I'd guessed, Simon was on the other side, smiling, I growled, his smile dropped

"you okay?" He asked

"just peachy" I snapped, he put his hands up

"okay, okay…don't bit my head off" I sighed and rubbed my face again.

"I'm sorry, the change makes me extra cranky, the nurses asleep?" He nodded

"out cold" I nodded, and grabbed my shoes, then made sure I wasn't wearing something I wanted to keep, with Simon being there I couldn't strip. Before we left I grabbed a change of cloths, he eyed them. I shrugged

"these.." I gestured to my shorts and baggy shirt "are going to rip" he turned a bright red, I smirked "sure you don't want to stay here?" He cleared his throat

"no…I'm good, I can turn my back, or um….close my eyes, or maybe you'll already have fur by the time they rip" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Si, we have to go, might as well get there early" he nodded and followed me. I opened the door to the backyard and jumped the fence, waiting a few moments to make sure he didn't need any help. We walked to my usual spot, which was a field, in silence, not speaking until we got to the tall grass, I took in a deep breath and turned to him. "When it starts I will try my best not to scream, but if it's really bad, and there are days when it is, and I scream, you need to go, if someone catches me I can handle myself. If your there I don't know what might happen" he looked like he was about to argue, I held up my hand. "My rules" slowly he nodded, I took in a deep breath, I could feel my muscles spasming. "You already know you can leave when ever you want….." he nodded, mumbling a weak

"not leaving unless I have to." I scratched my arm

"depending on what type of change it is gives the time, if it's quick, it's less painful and quicker, around thirty minutes." I smoothed my hair back "once I change my body will rest, that can take for twenty minutes to an hour, then I change back, most days it's twenty or so minutes." He nodded slowly, looking at my arm

"do your muscles always do that when it's time?" I looked down my arm to see my skin moving, then back at him and nodded

"it's to tell me it's coming and to get ready." He sat down, I slowly got on all fours, making sure he wouldn't be able to see my face when it started, I sucked in a deep breath. Letting the cool air help me relax, after a few more minutes it started. My back shot up, I clinched my jaw holding back my screams, I heard Simon stand, I prepared myself for him to leave, but he moved closer. My stomach shifted and I up chucked, he placed a hand on my back, my back shifted and once again bent. I sobbed, it was so painful, always so painful, Simon continued to rub my back, I didn't know how to feel about it, no one had even done this for me, even mom didn't really want to be near me as I changed. My stomach emptied, far sprouted, bones shifted and popped into place, Simon sat there, trying to give me comfort. When it finally stopped I fell to the ground, heaving and gasping, I was a wolf, but I was used to that, Simon sat there staring at me.

"are you okay Red" I moved my muzzle up and down, Si moved his hand over my fur "it's red, your fur I mean, didn't think wolves could have red fur, dad always said it goes with hair color, but I just thought yours would be like…...blonde or something." I closed my eyes, being lolled to sleep by his cool fingers "rest, I'll make sure no bad children in red robes delivering baskets to their sick grandma come throw here, hate for you to have to eat their poor old grams for waking the big bad wolf up." I rolled my eyes and drifted back to sleep, when I woke back up Simon was still there. He watched me as I got up, then stood and turned "your changing back" he explained "this is the part without the cloths." I smiled my wolf smile, then got into position. The change back was quick, I throw on my cloths and sleepily trudged home leaning on Simon, we got into the house and went our separate ways, before I fell asleep I could only think

_Maybe bringing Simon wasn't such a bad idea..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter I have ever writen 3,073 words, I've spoiled you guys today!**

Chapter five:

**One month later…**  
I stretched working out my sore muscles, I hated the day after the change, it always left me sore.

_**Don't be a baby young one, it is worth it to be one with you me.**_

I rolled my eyes

_yeah sure, say that when it's your body being used to 'become one with the wolf'_

_**You didn't complain while you and Simon were running throw the forest playing hide and seek.**_

I growled, then decided to ignore the wolf today and went down to breakfast, it was Saturday, the best day of the week. I walked downstairs in my PJ's, hair a mess, but I really didn't care today, I'd wear cloths later. Liz, and Rae looked over at me smiling, Tori not so much.

"Is it hobo day?" I took a chair at the opposite table, next to Rae

"I'd rather be a hobo then an ice cold bitch." Rae giggle beside me, Tori shooting her a glare, Liz seeing how this could turn bad decided she was done eating and took her bowl to the kitchen. I poured my Wheaties, making sure to chow slowly with my mouth open, the queen hated that.

"Your disgusting, I wouldn't be surprised it you were really a boy, freak." I smiled and tipped my imaginary hat to her, I could tell Rae was struggling not to loose it. Tori scuffed and left, leaving her empty bowl behind, I continued eating, Rae feel out of her chair holding her sides.

"No matter how much you do stuff like that it will never get old!" I smiled and finished my breakfast, me and Rae both taking our bowls to the kitchen, Van Dop stuck her head into the kitchen. She ignored me and stared right at Rae

"field trip today" she looked over at me "you aren't allowed in the girl section of the house until we get back, don't need you pestering the new girl. I frowned

"is she in my room?" a head shake from Van Dop "then I'm not going to 'pester' her." The nurse looked at me in utter dislike, but let it go and walked away. Rae turned to me

"field trip! New girl! So much good news!" I rolled my eyes

"not if we get another Tori." Her eyes went huge

"oh god, what if she is like Tori, what if they become evil best friends and take over the house, what if they like rape Simon!" Simon chose that exact second to walk into the kitchen for a bowl, he looked from me to Rae, then back at me again.

"There will be no raping of Simon, I know I'm hot and all, but…there is a limit." I smiled, Rae rolled her eyes and shoved past him, he smiled at me "sooooo, what were you two talking about?" I shrugged

"new girl, we were discussing if she would be like Tori and how, if that was the case you would be held down and violated by each of them." He frowned

"is that possible, I mean for there to be two Toris." I smiled at him

"this is a crazy house, it's bound to happen, and you are the best looking guy in here, Derek second, Peter's to young to be looked at without that person being considered a pedophile." He smiled and leaned against the counter

"you think I'm good looking?" I smiled

Yes

yes

"don't let it go to your head Blondie" I ruffled his hair causing him to screech

"REEEEEED!" I smiled and basically skipped out of the room, calling back

"have fun on you field trip!" I waved to Derek as I left for my room to grab my book, I guess I'll read outside until the new girl gets here, then it was time to spy."

**One hour later:**  
Everyone was gone except Talbot, Van Dop, Derek and myself. Derek had taken to his room until everyone else got back, me I wasn't allowed upstairs, and Van Dop enforced that rule, so I sat in the entertainment room. Listen for a car to pull up, when it did I jumped out of my seat, a few seconds later the door opened, two set of foot steps walking out into the front yard. I ran to the hall, not even trying to hide, it's not like they could punish me for being curious. There was a quick talk, then they all went started for the house, this time there was five set of foot steps, one lighter then the others. I leaned against the stairs, they all stared at me as the walked throw the door, well not Van Dop, she was glaring, I flashed my 'I'm no harm' smile to the adults, the girl was staring at me with glassy eyes. Probably drugged her before she got her, Talbot sighed

"Jessica, I thought I told you to stay in the parlor room" I shrugged, the girl's parents looked at me nervously, like they expected me to start chanting in tongues. I smiled at them again, then moved closer, sticking my hand out to them

"Jessica Summers" the man took it, the woman looked at me funny, I couldn't tell what it was, but I know it wasn't a 'are you serious look?' I turned my attention to the girl, she was shorter them me, probably about a six inches or so. Her hair was blonde like the woman's except with red streaks, it was probably to make her look older, her eyes were a bright blue. Or more so would be, the drugs clouded them, Van Dop stepped forward, putting a hand on my shoulder

"come along Jessica, leave the nice people alone, you can make friends later." Her hand tightened, it didn't hurt, but I winched anyway, Talbot sent Van Dop a warning look, the nurse dropped her hand from my shoulder, I looked back at the couple.

"It was nice meeting you to" they nodded, I turned and left, I heard the man say

"I thought you said all the kids would be gone until to night?" Talbot said

"Jessica isn't allowed to go outside" the man didn't reply, Talbot started the tour, I rolled my eyes and went to the computer.

**That night:**  
I woke up to sound the man's voice from earlier

"we forgot Ozzie. I wasn't sure you'd sleep without him" I had no idea what they were talking about, but I guessed it was a stuffed animal. It made me feel bad, she had a dad who cared enough to bring her a stupid toy which she could probably sleep without, I didn't, mine probably killed my mom. I ignored the thought and went to sleep, the next time I woke someone was crying softly, I didn't have to look to know who it was, the new girl, I rolled over and grabbed my Ipod, turning it on not caring the song just needing to block out the crying. The next morning metal clicking was what woke me, I sat up rubbing my eyes, what time was it, I looked at the clock. Five minutes until Breakfast, I got out of bed in my PJ's, walking past Liz and the new girl's room

"Hi Jessie" I stopped, walking back to where I could see Liz inside her room throw her open door. I waved, she smiled "this is my new friend Chloe, Chloe, this is Jessica, but everyone calls her Jessie, or Jess, unless your Simon, then it's Red." I rolled my eyes and started for the stairs yelling back

"better get to breakfast Liz, you know how they get when someone mess with their schedule." I heard Chloe say

"Simon, there are boys?" then Liz explained how everything is and how Tori would sneak over to the boys side and jump Simon's bones if she could, I smirked, probably would try if Derek and him didn't share a room. I sat waiting to eat when I heard Liz whispering

"That's Tori. Victoria, but she likes Tori. With an I. She's my best friend. She gets moody, and I've that's why she's here, but I think she's fine." A pause as she pointed to Rae "That's Rachelle. Rae. She has a "thing" for fire." I felt the need to jump and defend Rae, Liz said like it was a terrible thing. "You've already meet Jessie. She gets really get really mad sometimes, at first she can be really intimidating, but once you get to know her she's not bad." I felt eyes on me but willed myself to keep looking at the table. Van Dop came in with our pills, I did as I always do and hid mine under my tongue, when she turned her back to give Chloe hers I spit them in my napkin. We all ate then went upstairs to change Rae was in the lead, followed by Liz and Tori, then Chloe, and me last.

"Rachelle?" Tori called, me and Rae both tensed, Rae didn't turn around

"yes Victoria?" Tori climbed a few more steps

"You did get the laundry done right? It's your turn, and I want to wear the new shirt my mom bought me." I held my breath as Rae slowly turned

"Mrs.T. said I could do laundry today, since we had to take off while-" Rae's eyes went Chloe, sending her an apologetic smile "-Chloe got settled." My heart was beating faster

"so you didn't do the laundry." Tori said

"that's what I said."

"But I want-"

"Your shirt. Got that part. So wear it. It's brand-new." Tori scuffed

"yeah, and other people probably tried it on. That's gross." Rae threw up her hands and disappeared down the hall. I let out a breath, good no fight, Tori looked over her shoulder and scowled at Chloe over her shoulder like it was her fault. Tori turned and Chloe stumbled back, grabbing the railing, I lifted my hands to keep her from falling but she caught herself and I put my hands back at my side.

"Chloe?" Liz said

"I-I-I" she tore her gaze away from something behind Tori, I looked but there was nothing, so the new girl saw thing? "I t-tripped." She stuttered, Tori was going to have a field day with that, I felt bad for Chloe. Liz came down the stairs, and set her hand on Chloe's arm

"are you okay? You're all white."

"I j-j-just thought I h-h-heard something." Her stutter was a lot worse then I thought

"why is she talking like that?" Tori asked Liz. I was about to say something when Liz spoke up.

"It's called a stutter." Liz squeezed Chloe's arm. "It's okay. My brother stutters, too."

"Your brother is five, Liz. Lots of little kids do it. Not teenagers." Tori peered down at Chloe. For the second time this morning I found myself holding my breath. " Are you slow?"

"What?" Chloe asked

"You know, do you ride the looong bus-" Tori pulled her hands apart, the brought them together again "-or the short one." Liz flushed

"Well, she talks like a little kid, and she looks like one so…." I found I couldn't keep quite anymore.

"Shut up Tori, it's not her fault" Chloe nodded

"I'm working to overcome it" Liz smiled

"you're doing great, you said that whole sentence without stuttering."

"Girls?" Talbot peered around the hall doorway below. "You know you aren't supposed to fool around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt. Class is in ten minutes. Chloe, we're still waiting for notes from you teachers, so you won't be in class today. When you're dressed, we'll discuss you schedule." We all went upstairs, I throw on jeans, the first shirt I saw and, quickly brushed my hair, then went to class, never doing anything but glaring at Tori. When we were finally let out, me, Simon, and Derek went to the kitchen, me and Simon walked in without realizing Derek had stopped. Chloe was peeling carrots

"peeling duty already?" Simon whispered to her "what'd you do to deserve that?" She wheeled around, she looked really spooked like she didn't expect him to be real, guess it made since if she saw things. "You must be Chloe" Simon reached his hand out. She jumped, the carrot she had been holding flying out of her hand and bouncing off his arm, I smiled, Derek came up behind me, both of us not yet seen by her.

"I-I-" Simon out his finger on his lips, then pointed at the dining room

"I'm not supposed to be in here" he whispered "I'm Simon, by the way." She looked over at the door, her eyes were huge, I just noticed Simon was standing between her in the door, ouch that was going to spook her. Simon had no idea he was scaring her and smiled his friendliest smile. Simon backed into the walk-in pantry, lifting a finger telling her to wait, then disappeared inside. He could be heard rooting around inside, me and Derek both walked up behind Chloe, as she peered inside. Smiled when she saw Simon pull out an unopened sleeve of graham crackers, I smiled my favorite.

"the other one's already open" Chloe whispered, I smiled, like one whole one would even tide me and Derek over, half of one was certainly not even close to cutting it.

"Thanks, but they'll want the whole thing. Right, guys?" She looked over her shoulder eyes landing on Derek first, she yelped.

"I-I-I-" she swallowed. "I didn't see you there." Derek grabbed the crackers and started to retreat, I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"We're still teaching him manners," I said, Simon smiled at me, I let Simon do the into

"Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek."

"brother?" she asked

"yeah." Derek said in a low rumble, like always "identical twins" I snorted

"he's my foster brother." Simon said "and I've heard you've already meet Red" I waved, she nodded, Simon looked at us. "So I was just about to tell Chloe-"

"we done here?" Derek interrupted, Simon waved him away, then rolled his eyes

"Sorry. Anyway, I was just going to say welcome-"

"Simon?" Tori's voice echoed through the kitchen, I winched "Aha. I thought I heard you." She walked into the kitchen "you, Derek, and…it, always raiding the-" she spotted Chloe, eyes narrowing.

"Tori?" Simon said, her gaze liked to him, smiling

"yes?" he jabbed a finger toward the dining room door.

"shhh!" As she babbled apologies, Chloe slipped away and went back to her carrots. Me, Derek, and Simon slipping up to their room to lose Tori. Simon kept going on about how pretty Chloe was, I nibbled on my cracker, Derek kept looking at me sympathetically, knowing to was really bothering me. When he started talking about her being the 'one' I got up and stormed out of the room, Simon asking what was wrong, I ignored him and went down stairs waiting for lunch. When it was finally time everyone took their seats, I took mine by Derek and Rae, that way Simon couldn't seat by me and bug me, not that it mattered he was to busy talking to Chloe. I continued to listen to Peter's PSP, not caring what everyone else was talking about, I wasn't ever really hunger, I pushed my food around, Derek looked at me concerned, no one else noticed. My head snapped when Tori got that devilish voice she got when she was about to say something bitchey.

"Art school, that's fascinating. Tell me, Chloe. What do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?" Chloe choked on something for a second. "Oh." Tori turned to Simon, giving him big doe eyes "didn't Chloe tell you why she's here? She sees dead people." Peter looked up from his game "really? Cool." Chloe looked up, at me and Derek, both of us staring at her, Derek holding a fork half way to his face. Everything clicked in my head

_looks for things that aren't there_

_hears things_

_sees ghosts._

She's a necromancer, that means there are four supernaturals in this house, I looked over at Derek, he was still looking at Chloe, did he see the danger in this as well? Was I the only one, did he think it was a big deal?

"It's not like that. I-I-I-" Chloe tried to explain

"there she goes again" Tori sighed. "Liz, slap her back. See if you can restart her." Me and Simon both glared at her

"Stop being such a bitch, Toir." We said in unison, she didn't even look my way, but she did Simon. She froze, mouth open, she looked horrified, he boy she so wanted to impress just called her a bitch, I'm no expert but that's bad.

"I didn't mean it that way" Tori said, trying to make it better. "Like Peter said, it's kinda cool. If she does see ghosts, maybe she could help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

"Tori!" Liz shrieked, dropping her fork.

Derek sighed next to me "here we go" Liz's eyes filled with tears as she screeched back her chair, causing me to cringe and hold my head. Tori stared stumbling apologies again. Simon grabbed Liz's glass before she knocked it to the floor. Peter kept at his game, I let Derek take my barely touched piece of casserole. The door flew open and Talbot appeared. Rae appeared in the other doorway holding a basket of dirty laundry

"last call" she mouthed. "Anymore?" No one heard her, or noticed as Chloe slipped out, I shook my head and stood up myself and went to my room, I was really in the mood for people.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story always has me writing long chapters, I just can't seem to stop when I start!  
**

* * *

**Chapter six:**  
The first thing I did when I got into my room was grab my IPod and plug it into it's speaker, the first song to pop up was Daydream Believer, I sighed and went to my bed. Halfway throw the song there was a knock on my door, I sighed and got up, answering it, prepared to slam it in Simon's face, instead it was Chloe. She looked at me shyly, I glared at her, this was the girl who was going to still my mate. I hated her and she did even know why

"what?" I snapped, she looked at the floor

"I just w-wanted to say t-thanks for earlier with Tori, both times actually" I sighed, and opened my door more

"you want to come in?" Slowly she nodded and cautiously stepped throw the door, I went and sat on my bed, she took the empty chair and looked around. Most everything in my room was red, from the bedspread to the lamp on my dresser. Daydream Believer continued playing, Chloe smiled and looked over at my Ipod

"my mom used to sing me this song." She looked at the floor again, I sighed unable to find myself to hate this small blonde.

"Yeah, your mom looked nice" she looked at me confused, then her eyes got huge

"you mean my Aunt Lauren" I frowned

"why didn't your mom drop you off?" She looked down at her hands in her lap

"she's dead" I frowned, feeling obligated to tell her something in return

"mine is to" her head snapped up.

"Really?" I nodded and went to my Ipod, she told me what her mom used to sing her, needed to show her what mine sang mine. I switched Daydream Believer to Accidentally in Love, Chloe looked at me confused

"your mom sang Daydream Believer, mine sang this" she smiled at me and listen, I smiled picturing my mom jumping around singing to me. When I was little, before she told me what I was, when we moved and the other kids made fun of me and I came home crying. She'd sat me on the couch, turn this song on and dance around singing at the top of her lungs, it always made me feel better, she continued to do it until I was nine, then she just stopped. It was still a good memory, Chloe looked over at me smiling

"it's weird how moms do things like that, mine sang when I couldn't sleep at night, or had a bad dream." I smiled, our moms weren't so different

"mine did it when I came home from school upset" she smiled at me we said in unison

"moms" a few seconds there was a knock at the door, I got up and answered it, Simon stood on the other side, I decided to hear what he had to say.

"yes Simon?" He leaned against the door

"I came to see if your alright, you were really quite at lunch, and your willingly gave Derek your casserole, last week you threatened to stab him when he looked at it." I shrugged

"just not feeling like myself" he stiffened

"is it the ch-" I coughed interrupting his sentence and looked back at Chloe, I watched as Simon's gave went from soft to melted ice-cream, I rolled my eyes.

"no it's not that, did that two night ago, remember?" He nodded and kept his eyes on Chloe, I grinded my teeth together "Chloe, why don't you go with Simon and look at the movies?" Slowly she nodded and followed him, Simon turned to say something, I slammed the door in his face, then went to my Ipod and put Accidentally in Love on a loop, I need happy right now.

**Derek's POV:**  
I was in the entertainment room when Simon and Chloe walked in, I rolled my eyes and went back to the computer, Simon showed Chloe the moved the came over to me. Leaning over my shoulder pretending like he was looking at what I was looking at, instead her whispered

"something's wrong with Red." I already knew what it was, and I felt a strong earge to look at Simon and shout

"SHE IMPRENTED ON YOU IDIOT!"

but I didn't. Instead I whispered back

"I'll check it out" he nodded and went back to Chloe, I rolled my eyes, what he saw in the tiny blonde Derek had no idea. I exited out of the page I was on and went upstairs stopping outside Jess's door, she was playing some song that I'd never heard. It ended, then started playing again, I shrugged and knocked, no one answered, I knocked again, nothing. Sighing I opened it to see Jess jumping around, I throw my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, she turned around and smiled at me and waved, then went back to hopping. "Are you doing a impression of a rabbit? I asked. She looked over at me and stuck her tongue out

"nope!" I stepped into her room and went to her bed

"then what are you doing?" She paused her music and looked at me

"just thinking about my mom, figured I'd bring back some happy for today!" She pressed play again and continued dancing around

"how does this bring back happy?" She smiled

"my mom used to do this, with this song to make me feel better" I nodded and looked over at her wall

"what did Simon do?" She went over to the door and closed it

"oh you know, came to check on me, ended up flirting with his future wife" I frowned, was Simon really that stupid?

"What did you do?" She smiled and stopped jumping once again

"I told Chloe to follow the nice Simon and for him to show her the movies and when he stopped to talk to me I slammed the door in his face!" I sighed

"you should just tell him" she furiously shook his head

"Chloe's nice, he likes her, she's better then me, he's my mate, I do whatever I can to make him happy, doesn't mean I have to be happy with him at the moment." Again she went to jumping "you know you could use her for you 'get Simon to go find dad' plan, she's not crazy." I looked at her funny

"what makes you think that?" She turned to me and smiled

"she's a necromancer!" I frowned

"and what if she's just crazy?" She stopped again and glared at me, then took her hand and started counting off.

" hears things  
sees things  
crazy mood swings  
to top it off she did all these things when she was on her pill, not crazy!" Again she jumped around, I rolled my eyes

"and if her pill just isn't working?" She didn't even look at me

"my gut tells me she's not crazy, but if she is one of us that's four in one house, and that can't be good, right?" Now she stopped and stopped the music, I shook my head

"no, most supernaturals are written off as crazy, so if kids start getting their powers they'll send them to a place like this, I'm not saying every kid in a group home is supernatural, but there is a good chance they could be." She nodded and went to sit on her bed next to me

"I'll get over the Simon and Chloe, I know she's better for him, but for now I'm going to act like a little kid that got it's favorite toy taken away" I nodded.

"does it hurt?" She looked over at me and nodded

"hurts enough to make me wish I was still with my foster parents, at school" I frowned

"it'll get easier?" I asked, she nodded

"it'll get easier." I got up and went back downstairs to find Simon alone

where's Chloe?" He frowned

"Van Dop made her go help Rae." I nodded

"go get the ball, let's go outside" he nodded and stopped in the doorway

"you want me to get Red?" I shook my head

"not today" he frowned but nodded and left.

**Simon's POV:**  
I grabbed the ball and ignored Derek and went to Red's door, but when I knocked she ignored me and when I tried to open the door it was locked, so instead of telling her face to face I called throw the door. "Me and Derek are going to play ball, when your better come join us" no reply so I went downstairs to meet up with Derek, he was already outside. "So…" I said "you gonna tell me what's wrong with Red?" He shrugged and grabbed the ball

"don' know, she wouldn't tell me" I could tell he was lying

"you're a dirty liar" he looked torn as he looked at me, then came closer to me

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell her I told you" I nodded eagerly. "She's a girl idiot, when you flirt with other girls when your original idea was to talk to her it pisses her off!" I frowned

"I never flirted with any girls around her" he rolled his eyes

"sure you didn't, because in the kitchen that wasn't flirting, and then when we went upstairs you didn't go on and on about how Chloe was the one, and then when you went to check on Jess you didn't look at Chloe and totally forget it was Jessie's room." I looked down guilty

"I'm a terrible person" he nodded

"yeah you kinda are" I smacked his arm

"I'll make it up to her, just you wait." He smirked

"just to let you know if I have to pick a side, I may have know you longer but I think Jess counts more for blood then you do."

**Normal POV:**  
Class started, I worked in silence occasionally feeling Simon's gaze on me, I ignored him, when class ended I went off, Derek caught up with me we walked past the laundry room door and stopped. Chloe was down there, talking to herself, I looked at Derek silent telling him to go down and check it out, he nodded and went down the stairs. I stood in the doorway and heard Chloe say

"the door is locked and I'm going upstairs", then a yelp, I guessed she'd just saw Derek.

"Who were you talking to?" That was Derek.

"Myself." Chloe

"huh?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" movement, then Derek said

"you saw a ghost, didn't you?" A laugh from Chloe

"hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as ghosts." I had to admit it, Chloe was good.

"Huh." Was that all he could say? It was quiet for a bit then "what do you see, Chloe?" Good boy Derek!

"I-I-I don't s-s-s-" I winched, Derek didn't have the patients for her stutter.

"Slow down." He snapped. "What do they look like? Do they talk to you?" I sucked in a breath

"You really want to know?" My heart was beating so fast

"yeah." He said, nothing for a second, then

"they wear white sheets with big eye holes. And they go Boo!" I smirked "now get out of my way." Chloe really was good for Simon, she just stood up to Derek, a guy like twice her size. She stared up the stairs I went to the stairs and sat, trying to look like I was daydreaming. Chloe went passed me and gave a small hi which I returned. A few seconds later Derek came up beside me

"you're right" he said "she's one of us." We went to Simon to tell him, he never took his eyes off me as Derek talked when he finished Simon's first words were

"I'm sorry, Red" I shrugged

"I over reacted, I'm over it, let's go do something, I'm sick of sitting inside." Simon smiled and ran off to get the ball, me and Derek went downstairs to tell Talbot we wanted to go outside, she did her usual warning. We waited by the door for a minute before we went to go find Simon. We found him in the parlor room talking to Chloe, he looked up and saw us then rushed out

"they'd be happier if you hung with us, don't worry we're not too crazy" he turned to us and smiled

"hey guys don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. Just talking to Chloe." I rolled my eyes and left, Simon trailing after me, Derek stayed behind a few seconds I heard Chloe say.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I smirked and opened the outside door. Simon throw me the ball, and I throw it throw the hoop, then grabbed it before he could.

"You're a dirty cheater, Red!" I smiled

"maybe you should grow a few inches short stuff." He gasped

"that's a cheap shot!" I chuckled and throw the ball to him, he smiled and throw it, missing the shot. I busted up laughing, Derek came out and grabbed the ball, it once again going throw the hoop. Simon frowned "you guys cheating or something?" I smiled and gave him the ball again

"come on Sy" he grabbed it and narrowed his eyes at me and Derek then throw it, but their was a scream and he jumped hitting it sending it off course, we all frowned and ran inside.

"Elizabeth Delaney! Get back here!" the classroom door slammed. Liz came racing down the hall crying, then up the stairs

"Enjoying the show?" Tori said glaring at as then over at the kitchen door, which Chloe was standing in. Then she ran upstairs after Liz

"I have had it!" Yelled yelled at Van Dop inside the class room. "I expect some behavioral problems tutoring in a place like this, but that girl needs professional help." I growled, then went upstairs to find Liz, I'd deal with Tori if I had to but for now Liz was part of my little pack, including Rae, Simon, and Derek, I wasn't sure about Chloe yet but I'm sure she would soon be included. Liz was in her room sobbing, Tori trying to calm her, I strode in and the queen glared at me, I ignored her.

"Liz, what happened?" I asked in a soft voice, she looked up at me and said

"I just got so mad" then busted out crying again, I dropped to my knees and petted her hair while Tori rubbed her back. Then I started to softly sing Ain't no Love which Liz once explained her grandma would sing to her. Tori even hummed along, probably realizing we were both here for the same reason, to calm Liz down. After singing for eleven minutes Liz finally calmed down and wiped her eyes. Gently I wiped her hair out of her face

"do you think you can tell me and Tori what happened?" She slowly nodded

"she called me stupid, and I just go so mad." She looked from me and Tori, eyes pleading "I didn't hurt her, I didn't throw the pencil, it was the ghost I swear, I didn't touch the pencil!" I shushed her

"I believe to Liz, you didn't touch the pencil, Wang deserved it, no one has the right to call anyone stupid." Tori nodded, silently agreeing with me. Liz gave us a small smile, but still not a Liz smile, she was still upset

"I just wish it would go away, it always gets me in trouble, always." I rubbed her back

"I know" I looked over at Tori, she frowned

"Guess what Liz" said Tori "you get to choose the movie for tonight, and if anyone has a problem with that, they can bite me" I smiled, Liz didn't want to go downstairs, so Tori stayed with her and I left. The nurses were in a conference, the was no doubt it was about Liz. I frowned and found the boys sitting in the parlor room, I sat down next to Simon bringing my knees to my chest

"their going to transfer Liz, she keeps getting worse" Simon put a hand on my knee

"you don't know that." I nodded

"what else would they be talking about?" I shrugged

"getting her stronger meds, Liz is a good kid" I looked down at the floor

"but she has a temper" he looked down and nodded

"it could be better for her." I shrugged

"guess your right" I sighed "so what you guys doing?" Then we talked until we were called to dinner which was, and then after Liz choose the move. Well we helped her, she seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the pressure of picking. We ended up with a romantic comedy, the boy got out of it with their 'project that was due' I nearly rolled my eyes, they just didn't want to watch the stupid movie, and Peter just sorta slipped away leaving us girls to watch it. When it finally finished we all went to bed, I woke up later from a voice, a very familiar voice, but it wasn't talking to me.

"What's wrong?" that was Chloe, I sat up and walked to the wall next to Liz and Chloe's room.

"I've been lying here for hours, trying to think of some way to ask you, some way that won't sound weird. But I can't. I just can't." That was Liz, what was going on? Someone got up, I guessed it was Chloe.

"Liz?" Bingo.

"They're going to send me away. Everyone knows there are, and that's why they're being so nice to me. I don't want to go, Chloe. They'll lock me up and-" I sucked in a deep breath, the same as she was. "I know you haven't been here long, but I really need your help." Help, what can Chloe do to help her not get sent away?

"Okay." Chloe said

"Really?" a yawn was the replay

"if there's anything I can do-"

"There is. Thank you. Thank you." There was a thump, like someone dropped, then a sliding noise. "I don't know what all you need, but I did one at a sleep over last year, so I gathered up everything we used. There's a glass, some spices, a candle-" A pause. "Matches! Oh no. We don't have any matches. They keep them locked up because of Rae. Can we do It without lighting the candle?" My eyes got huge, Liz wasn't asking what I thought she was asking was she?

"Do what?" Chloe asked. "What exactly are we doing, Liz?"

"A séance, of course." I sucked in a breath. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! There was a long pause.

"The…poltergeist?" Chloe slowly, like she wasn't sure

"yes!" Liz said "I have a poltergeist. It's so obvious, but they won't see it. They keep saying it's me doing all this stuff. But how would I throw a pencil that hard? Did anyone see me throw it? No. I get mad at Ms. Wang and the pencil flies and hits her and everyone says 'Oh, Liz threw it,' bit I didn't. I never do." I covered my hands with my hand silently praying Chloe handles this delicately.

"It's the…poltergeist." I took in a deep breath, so far so good.

"Right! I think it's trying to protect me because every time I get mad, things start flying. I've tried to talk to it, it make it stop. But it can't hear me because I can't talk to ghosts. That's why I need you." I kept telling myself to breath, there was no talking, Chloe was silent. "You don't believe me." Liz said, my heart rate speed up.

"No, I didn't say-"

"You don't believe me!" Someone stood "nobody believe me!"

"Liz, I-"

There was a crashing sound and I ran into their room to see thing flying around. I took one look at Chloe and pushed her down, causing something to hit my back. But I needed to keep her safe, she was valuable, she was good for Simon, Simon liked her. Chloe looked at me scared, I kept repeating over and over

"it's okay, I'm fine, don't worry"

"No!" Liz screamed I looked up and saw a picture frame about to crash into my head, I ducked. Liz feel to the floor crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, I just get so angry, so angry, it's not my fault, I'm sorry." I leaned over Chloe resting against the bed, the door swung open, Talbot stepped in.

"Elizabeth what did you do?" she demanded, she ushered me and Chloe out, where Victoria glared at Tori.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, Chloe didn't look away from her

"I'm not the one who told her."

"Told her what?" Tori demanded

"that I could help" the queen's mouth snapped closed and she moved away from us. Derek and Simon came over to us

"what happened?" Simon asked, looking concerned at Chloe, she said nothing. So I spoke up

"things started flying, I _heard_ crashing and went in to check it out, then made Chloe take cover." She nodded, still not specking, I looked at Derek and whispered

"follow me, I need you help." He nodded and followed, I lead him to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at me curiously "I think I have a piece of glass stuck in my back, I need you to take it out." His eyes got huge

"Jess, why didn't you take cover!" I rolled my eyes

"I was Chloe's cover, I can take things hitting me Derek, she's so freaking small" his brows frowned in concern. I gave him a small smiled and lifted my shirt, turning around to her could see my back, he sucked in a deep breath "bad?" I asked

"worse" he replied. "You do have a glass stuck in back her, but it's tiny and barely even in, but I'll tell you this, you'll be sore as fuck in the morning." My brows frowned

"It's really that bad?" No reply, then something was yanked from my back, I sighed, he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, I but my shirt back on.

"Tell me everything that happened" I nodded and leaned against the sink, then regretted it and sat in the edge of the tub.

"I heard Liz and Chloe talking, Liz wanted Chloe to get rid of her ghost, Chloe didn't believe her and Liz got mad, then things started crashing, and I rushed in. Saw Chloe in danger and used myself to keep her out of harms was, she's my mate's mate, her getting hurt hurts him." Derek frowned

"that was a stupid thing you did, you back is basically black, and yellow, it'll take it at least three days to heal." I shrugged

"three days for me, a month for her." He rolled his eyes

"I don't care, your in my pack, not her." I frowned, feeling like a five year old getting scolded for eating a cookie before dinner. "And if you think I'm not telling Simon, you better think again." I rolled my eyes

"as long as Chloe's okay, he'll be fine." Derek continued to frown

"if you think th-" a knock on the door stopped him mid-sentence, Talbot's voice coming threw the door.

"Whoever that is go back to bed." Derek rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at me and mouthed 'not over', then called

"okay." We waited until we knew no one was in the hallway and went to our rooms. Liz was transferred that night, none of us got to say goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:  
I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes, then they snapped open, something wasn't right about tonight, one question popped into my head.

_How had Liz thrown all that stuff at the same time in all directions?_

She couldn't have, I sat up

_holy shit, she's like us, she's one of us!_

I rubbed my temple, but what if she really did have a ghost?

_Chloe would have sensed it, right?_

I bit my lip and jumped out of bed, pain shooting throw my back, but I ignored it and went to my door, listening before I slipped out of the hallway and to the boy's room. I cracked their door and slipped in, jumping on Derek's bed and shook him. Not that I needed to, I'm sure the second the door opened his wolf wake him up, telling him that an unidentified person was in his room. He sat up, blinking off sleep and looking around confused, then his gaze landed on me. I put my hand over his mouth and looked at Simon, then back to Derek and whispered as low as my voice would allow.

"We need to get Simon out of here, five supernatural's in one place, he has to go." Slowly he nodded

"you mean four, and we've been throw this before, we're here because they connected our powers to mental problems." I ran my hand threw my hair

"Chloe, Si, You, Me, and Liz" his eyes snapped to mine "all of us, unless I'm wrong and Liz really has a ghost, which I'm sure Chloe would have picked up on it, she's supernatural like us." He rubbed his face sleepily, I growled "five supernaturals on one place, Simon needs to find you dad, and to get him out we need to use Chloe. Hell I'll go with them if you want, but Chloe needs to be Simon's motivation, me just going isn't enough for him to leave you behind." Derek lay back against his pillows, he nodded, so I continued "since you're the one with the plans, get her to figure out what she is, show her." He closed his eyes and yawned

"yeah, sure…whatever, just let me go to sleep." I nodded and gingerly got off his bed, going back to my room, where my brain went into overdrive and I couldn't sleep until I passed out from exhaustion. The next morning I was awoken by my door opening, and Talbot's soft voice.

"Time to get up sweetie, you have breakfast with your parents today." I shot up, instantly regretting it, my back was killing me, Derek wasn't kidding when he said I'd be sore in the morning. The graying nurse looked down at me with concern "are you alright?" I nodded and slid out of bed, grabbing my cloths and sliding past the nurse to get to the bathroom. My shower was longer then I should have been, I didn't want to be ready, I didn't want them to send me back, I like Lily and Allen. Out of all my foster parents they were the best, they didn't try buying my love, they asked me if I wanted anything, and if I didn't they wouldn't push me. They didn't try making me part of their family rituals, all they asked of was me was I did my chores and didn't argue with Kimberly, their real daughter. Even if this was the first time they were visiting me -and probably the last- I didn't want them to send me back, so I went the slowest I could possibly go, so late I had to take my pills with the boys. Then Talbot ushered me out into Dr. Gill's office where I would wait until Lily and Allen showed up, alone, so I listen, straining to hear things farther away from me. I don't know why I did it, guess it would just come in handy later on if I somehow enhanced my hearing, better to hear someone coming to harm Simon if I could hear more then a few extra feet away. Thou, the these mysterious scientist that tested on me seemed to not have enhanced that part of me, just the time I started changing. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair, the door swung open and I jumped, glaring at Van Dop. She returned my look, then moved aside, allowing Lily and Allen to walk in, Lily went right up to me and pulled me to her

"I missed you so much kido!" I tensed, she let go, giving me an apologetic look "they said you were getting better, guess were not at a hugging stage yet, huh?" I nodded looked at my feet, Van Dop cleared her throat

"Jessica will need to be back in an hour." Lily nodded and squeezed my shoulder.

"We'll have her back soon as we can, but don't be surprised if it takes longer then an hour." Van Dop was about to protest when Talbot popped her head in

"that's fine, she needs to get used around people anyway." Lily smiled at her and lead me out, Allen following behind us, stopping to talk to the nurses in private, I tried to listen but Lily's voice drowned him out. We stopped at the door and Lily called for him, he came running down the hall, never looking at me, or Lily for that matter. I shrugged and followed them to the car. We pulled up to a Denney's, Lily being the only one talking throw the whole meal. Allen was strangely quiet, seeing as he was much like Simon, talky. I didn't eat much. Just pushed around my eggs, Lily cleared her throat "they tell me you have made friends with the kids, want to tell me about them?"

_No._

"No." She frowned

"then what do you want to talk about?" I shrugged, Allen made a noise and we both stared at him, Lily looked away and smiled at me. "Your friends back home have been asking about you." I narrowed my eyes at her, what the hell was she talking about. I didn't have any friends back home. Lily didn't seem to notice the face I was making at her, she just continued. "I just tell them you went away for a bit, Alexis sends her best wishes." I internally growled, I hated Alexis Montgomery, and she hated me. Lily smiled at me, I looked down at my hands, I can't ruin this by losing control. I. Will. Not. Lose. Control. "Isn't that just sweet of her?" that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Alexis Montgomery is a demon sent from the depths of hell by the devil himself!" She stared at me disbelieving for a second, then she started laughing, Allen gave her a look and turned to me.

"That's not a nice thing to say" I shrugged

"but it's the truth." He smirked

"yeah, I've meet this girl's mother, not a very happy person I'll tell you that." I smiled

"stuck up her ass?" Allen nodded, then pointed a finger at me

"watch your language, don't want you sister picking that up when you get to go home." I looked between him and a red faced Lily

"you mean your not sending me back?" Lily stopped laughing.

"No sweetie, why would we do that?" I looked at my hands again

"because I'm damaged goods….." Lily gasped

"Jessica Amelia Ann Summers!" I winched at how load her voice got. "You are not damaged goods, you are my daughter, my eldest, and if I ever hear you say that again I will…." She racked her brain trying to think of something "I will, do something, that I will think of later…" I smiled and ate the rest of my breakfast, the ride back we all talked, and laughed. Talbot ushered me off and took Lily and Allen into Gill's office to talk, I went to the laundry room to find Rae. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard two voices, one Rae and the other Chloe, they were something about a door, Rae said she could pick it, and then there was a rip, Rae cursed. One of my eyebrows shot up, I knew the girl know how to swear, I just never heard her say one before. I smiled and all but skipped down the stairs, making sure to give them time to act normal. I heard them scatter and as I rounded the corner they were folding, trying to have a normal conversation, Chloe looked up and smiled

"oh, hey Jess." I smiled and walked over to the chair, leaning back with my arms crossed over my chest. The young necro tossed their copper-skinned friend a nervous glance. Rae sighed

"you heard didn't you?" I nodded, smile never fluttering. "I'm asking the nurses to get you a cat collar with a bell." I looked over at Chloe, she was white as a sheet

"h-h-how muc-ch did you h-h-hear?" I rolled my eyes

"not much, something about a door, needing to open it, ripping, what did you use, paper?" The question was detracted at Rae, she shook her head

"cardboard." I tisked and stood going over to the door, then turned back to Chloe

"if you want me to open this you have to tell me why, it can't just be some bullshit excuses of being curious, the real reason, I'll be able to tell if your lying." Chloe sighed, then slowly nodded

"someone told me I had to open it." I rolled my eyes

"more" she shook her head

"you said tell you the reason, not the details." I smiled at her

touché little necro touché.

I nodded and turned around, pulling my bobby pins from the hair in the back of my neck, I spoke to Rae without turning around. "A good delinquent always has something to pick a lock on them." I could feel Rae smiling behind me, she walked to my side.

"When'd you learn this trick?" I smiled

"after my first foster home I ran away, figured the streets were better then that rat hole, I was completely right, meet this guy named Larry, he was a nice dude, took me under his wing." I smiled remembering good old "uncle" Larry, or how he like all his streets rats to call him. "Taught me how to survive, picking locks, stealing, how to earn more money, what street was the most generous, the whole works. To bad I had a little reward over my head for my safe return, I got over it, like Larry said day one 'Survival of the fittest'. I looked back at Chloe over my shoulder "remember that kid, there might be a time when you need it." The lock clicked and I opened the door, leaning back against the wall. Rae was staring at me admiringly

"how long were you one the streets?" I smiled at her

"three months." She leaned against the wall with me

"so that's why their always keeping extra eyes on you, you're a flight risk." I ran my hand throw my hair, watching Chloe as she examined the empty closet, Rae followed my gaze. "See I told you, nothing."

_Yeah,_ I thought _but why would they lock a empty closet?_

"But why lock an empty closet?" for a second I thought I had spoken my thoughts allowed, then I saw Chloe looking at us expectantly. I smiled, she was very good for Simon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**  
We had just relocked the door when Talbot came down the stairs, she looked shocked to see all of three of us together, folding. It passed fast. She smiled

"Jessica, sweetie, your parents are about to leave, come say goodbye." I nodded and bid a do to Chloe and Rae, then followed the graying nurse. Lily and Allen were holding hands in Gill's office, both smiling at my as I walked up to them. Lily grabbed my hand with her free one.

"We have to go now sweetheart, We'll come back every week, and we'll bring Kimberly when we can." I nodded and throw my arms around her, she looked down at me shocked.

"Thanks for not sending me back." Tears started to form in Lily's eyes

"I'll never send you back" Lily wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on mine. We pulled apart and I gave Allen a quick hug before they left, Talbot smiled at me, eyes shining, one of the smiles I'd never gotten from her, but I'd seen her give Peter. Was it really so out of character to give some one a hug? I shrugged on the inside and went to go find Simon and Derek, I had a few things to tell them, and even more for Derek. The boys were outside kicking around the soccer ball, I suck up behind Simon knowing Derek wouldn't say anything and kicked it out from under Simon's feet, he jumped a foot in the air. Derek chuckled and I was gripping my sides from laughing so hard. Simon glared at me, then started laughing with us. We settled down and started kicking the ball around.

"So where've you been?" Simon asked, I kicked the ball to Derek

"Lily and Allen came to take me out to breakfast." Derek kicked the ball to Simon, obviously annoyed that we weren't' going fast enough. Simon kicked it back to him and smiled at me.

"I take it went well considering I've never see you so glowey, it makes your hair look redder."

"I think she looks the same." Derek grumbled and kicked the ball into the air with his foot. Simon rolled his eyes.

"That's because you don't know girls like I do, and she my brother, is glowing." I stared at him puzzled

"I'm not glowing, your just an idiot" he winked at me

"but I'm a handsome one." My cheeks turned bright red, I grabbed the ball from Derek and throw it at Simon's head. Derek laughed, Simon rubbed his head, bottom lip sticking out, I smiled.

"Don't be a little girl Bae" Simon puffed out his chest, pain forgotten.

"Who are you calling a little girl, I'm a man, I'm the manliest man you've ever meet." I glanced over at Derek and cocked an eyebrow

"manliest man I've ever meet, I'm pretty sure Derek hadn't dyed his hair to get a girl to like him before." Derek snorted, I beamed at Simon "not that you have either." Simon glared at Derek

"you told her!" Derek shrugged

"figured Jess wouldn't tell anyone and I wanted to give her something to use against you." Simon throw his hands up and stormed into the house, I snickered and grabbed the ball throwing it to Derek, he bounced it in the air with his foot once again. I told Derek about 'someone' wanting Chloe to open the basement door. He listened never letting the ball touch the floor, when I was done he said he'd work on it tonight, I nodded and went inside to catch up on my homework from missing class and did my chores, even washing dishes wasn't ruining my mood.

**Derek's**** POV:****  
**I'd just gone inside, thinking of what Jess had said when I passed the media room, clicking was coming from inside. I popped my head in to see Chloe on the computer, face inches away from the screen, eyes huge. Me being curious as I usually was I snuck up behind her and smirked, the heading of the article she was reading was all I needed.

**Fatal accident at A.R. Gurney**

I neutralized my face and said

"Is that who you saw?" She spun around in the chair, I pointed to the heading "A.R. Gurney. That's your school. You saw that guy, didn't you?" She blinked

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stared at her like she was stupid, never in my life had I meet someone so difficult.

"Don't play with me." She clicked the browser off

"I was doing schoolwork. For when I go back. A project." It took everything I had in me not to smiled, she was a horrible lair, it was kinda cute, in a naive sort of way.

"On what 'People who died at my school?' You know, I've always heard art schools were weird….."

"Weird?" Her tone was so harsh it almost made me take back a few steps

1.) Cute  
2.)Not afraid of me

I can see what Simon sees in her.

"You want something to research?" I leaned over and took the mouse. Her tiny face made a little disgusted look. Damn. The deodorant wasn't working again. I glared at her, angry. Why? I don't know. It's not like I cared what she thought. I closed my elbows all the same and entered the search bar. I put in one word Necromancer, it was time she looked a little history of her race, it was time she excepted it, the sooner she did the sooner Jess, Simon, and her could all get out of here. "Try that. Maybe you'll learn something." I walked out of the room, not looking back to see if she was really looking at it. I found Jess in the kitchen doing dishes humming to herself, I didn't know why Simon didn't like her like he did Chloe, she was pretty, and smart, and caring. But I guess I could judge because I didn't like her like that either, but still, she was around long before Chloe was, and he never ever looked at her like that. Simon even had a thing for gingers, he date this girl named Cindy for three months, the entire time we stayed in that town, she was a redhead, longest relationship Simon ever had. But he never even gave Jessie a second look

"you keep staring at me I'm going to start charging some type of fee." She smiled over her shoulder at me I smirked, did I mention she was funny?

"Think I'm getting somewhere with Chloe, she's looking at Necromancers right now, at least I hope she is" Jess nodded, curls bobbing.

"Good, maybe you can write a note from Simon and I'll stick it in her room, that why you can see if she looked it up in private." Smart, really smart

"good idea." She dried her hands

"I'm full of them, now if you will excuse me, I have math to do." I nodded and moved out of her way

"come get me if you need help." She beamed at me

"would have gotten you if you told me to leave you alone" she walked away, going up the stairs, I went to the pantry to get what I came for, something to eat.

**Jessica's POV:**  
Turns out my math was a lot easier then I thought it was so I got done faster, I was walking down the stairs when Derek slipped me a note, I nodded and ran back up, placing the note on Chloe's bed, then back downstairs. I prayed that Derek did royally fuck up, but the boy was unpredictable, oh well, what could go wrong? I was sitting on the stairs when Chloe walked upstairs, then back down, note in her hand to the basement, I smirked when Derek came down not long after, I opened my book reading. Five minutes later Chloe came running past me, holding her arm, I dropped my book and ran after her, getting into her room before she could lock it. She looked at me and started crying, I pulled her into a hug rubbing her back

"shh, Chloe, what happen, are you okay?" She sniffled, I pulled her back where I could look into her eyes but the dark mark on her arm drew my attention. I grabbed her hand and made her straiten her arm, bruises were already forming and you could clearly make out finger prints, I growled. "I'm going to kill him" Chloe didn't ask how I knew who it was, didn't even try to stop me as I stormed out the room to the basement, where he was still standing, looking at the floor. I got in front of him, pointing my finger at him. "I want you to tell me why Chloe had a big ass bruise on her arm." I spoke throw my teeth, Derek refused to look at me so I grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "It was an accident right? Tell me what happened" he forced his head out of my grip

"I didn't mean to, she just made me mad, and she tried to leave, and I grabbed her." He looked at his hands "I let go of her the second I realized what I was doing." I let out a long breath

"it was an accident, but it was stupid, what is with you, your never like this!" He rubbed his face

"I don't know, I'm just not patient lately, and she made me feel stupid, and I just reacted!" I held my hands up

"and because you just reacted she has a bruise in the shape of a handprint!" I ran his hand throw his hair

"is she okay?" I throw my arms up in the air

"no she has a giant bruise on her arm!" He winched

"is it bad?" I stared at him like he was stupid

"what part of big ass purple handprint bruise on her arm do you not understand!" He winched and I felt a little bad for yelling at him but he had to learn, instinct was no excuse. "You need to get control Derek, you've known what you were your entire life, and yes I've already changed and that may help me, but you need to learn to breath!" He rolled his eyes, and tried to move past me, I stuck my hand out into his path "I'm not saying don't go near Chloe, but I'd stay away for a while. Simon doesn't need to know about this." Derek looked strait ahead

"that is if Chloe doesn't tattle on me." I glared at him

"Chloe is not a tattle tale. She's better then you give her credit for, she's not just some blonde bimbo." He gave a slight nod and shoved passed me I rubbed my face and went back upstairs to check on Chloe. She was sitting one her bed taking in a deep breaths, I sighed and went to sit next to her "Derek, he's not a bad guy, he just acts….." she rubbed her arm. I sighed and grabbed her elbow inspecting her arm, the bruises were a lot darker then earlier, but that was to be expected. I let go and rubbed my face "Your going to have to wear long sleeves" she looked at me sheepishly.

"How do you know I'm not just going to tell?" I glanced over at her

"because I can read people and you are not a tattletale" she looked at me doubtful, I stood, crossing my eyes and glaring at her "and you owe me a favor, and I'm asking. No begging, don't tell anyone, please, I'll get on my knees if you want." She shook her head

"I wont tell, your right I owe you, but I just want to know why. Why do you care what happens to him. Yes your friends with him, but he's rude and irritating, and he's terrifying."

It would hurt Simon….

He better then he seems.

"You don't know him like I do." Chloe looked at me shocked

"you and him are a couple?" I chocked on air.

"No. God no. Never. Not in a million years, never like that." She nodded slowly

"he's just a good guy?" I nodded, and brushed my hair out of my eyes "do good guys make you look at crazy people raising zombies?" I blinked a few times

"for reasons….." she glared at me

"what reasons!" I too in a deep breath

"all will be reviled in time, you just need to except it, just think." She looked at me funny and I backed out of the room, going downstairs to retrieve my book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**  
I felt off the rest of the night, not like change off, just off, like something bad was going to happen in it made me tense. When Derek had come down for dinner he had softly asked what was wrong, something else that was down, but I was guessing it was just because he didn't want me to be pissed off at him anymore. I just grunted 'fine' and went back to eating, ignoring everyone. And later that night I ignored as Chloe and Rae snuck downstairs to get Simon and Derek's files. The next morning Chloe's aunt came and took Chloe to breakfast and I was left sleepily stumbling into the dinning room where Simon, Peter, Tori, and Rae were already eating. Van Dop gave me my pill and I sat down, pushing my breakfast away. I wasn't hungry, in fact I felt terrible, never in my life had I been sick unless it involved the change, and that would be coming soon, but I just felt bad. Like my head was swimming and I couldn't focus. Simon moved over to sit next to me, he placed his hand on my forehead then pulled back

"Red, you're burning up!" I shook my head

"I don't get sick." I placed my head on my crossed arms laying on the table

"what, are you calling Simon a lair now?" Tori asked, in the bitchiest way possible. I lifted my head and glared at her, willing her to come into focus, when I managed I shot back.

"What crawled up your ass and died Victoria?" She glared at me but I rolled my eyes and lay my head back down and groaned. "I might be sick." Talbot came in took one look at me and told me to lay down and that I was excused from chores and class until I was better. So I went back upstairs, curling up and my bed, not waking up until my stomach decided it was time to eat, I rolled out of bed, and slowly walked across the room to the door, down the stair, and was about to get throw the dinning room, when I heard Tori.

"Yeah? Well, we don't see your parents coming around, do we, Rachelle? How many times have they called or visited since you've been here? Let's see… oh, right, zero. And it's got nothing to do with bad behavior. They just don't care." I growled and stepped into the room

"Shut up Tori, like you know anything about parents who care, your mom comes to push you to get better and blames you when you don't because it ruins her image the longer you stay in here, I've never seen your precious daddy come around to encourage you, your in no position to talk, so stop being such a royal pain in everyone's ass and go lock yourself in your room again!" I may have been sick, and my throat my have been scratchy, but I knew my words had struck her hard, her mouth opened and closed, then she ran passed me pushing me into the edge of a table and ran up the stairs when the slamming of a door could be heard. I smiled despite the pain in my hip and went over to Rae who gave me a grateful smiled, I smiled back weakly muttering "bitch deserved it" and went to the kitchen, ignoring Simon and Derek. They followed me into the kitchen and I went to the cupboard, the boy's blocking my way out.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" Simon scolded, I glared at him the best I could

"sue me, I'm hungry." Simon chuckled, I looked over at Derek and he was looking down at the floor, I decided to ignore it, just focusing on finding the crackers, which…had been placed on the top shelf, and I was not tall enough to reach, damn. I looked over at Simon bottom lip sticking out, eyes wipe and full of fake tears "crackers. Get" he smiled at me and used one of his spells to float them down to me.

"Guess my spells aren't so useless after all." I nodded then started to shuffled back to my room, Simon stepped in front of me and rolled his eyes "you can't be walking around so much" he turned around. "Hop on my back I'll give you a ride." I smiled, and took him up on his offer, not just because I was incredibly tired, and lazy, but because I would love to rap my arms around it neck. Simon piggy backed me up to my room, Derek walking behind us, Si gingerly dropped me onto my bed, and pulled the covers over me, placing the crackers in my outstretched hands. "Now stay in this bed, you need anything just call, Derek will hear you, and I will stick to Derek like glue."

"Great." Derek mumbled, I couldn't help but snicker. Simon glared at him, and I nibbled on a cracker, watching as they glared at each other, neither wanting to back down. I rolled my eyes.

_Boys._

My wolf agreed and I sat the crackers on my bedside table, closing my eyes

"be gone servants, the queen needs rest." Simon sighed, and then left, but Derek stayed behind, I cracked open one of my eyes, Derek looked at the door nervously, then back at me, specking low so Simon couldn't hear.

"Chloe told on me, they might be transferring me." I shot up

"what!" He sighed and rubbed his face

"when they take me away you need to stick to the plan and get Simon out, he might go more willingly once I'm gone, leave Chloe here, I don't care if she is one of us. Just get out." I nodded sleepily

"okay big man you g-" I was interrupted by Talbot

"Derek, we would like to speak with you." She paused "Jessie, if you feel up to it lunch will be done in a bit." I grunted and pulled the covers over my head, Derek chuckled and patted the top of my head.

"Sleep good kid." I simply throw back

"you're a year older then me." He left and my eyes closed, taking me to the land on sleep. Then next time I woke up Chloe was leaning over me and I had a sudden urge to rip out her throat, instead I glared at her

"oh look it's Ms. Promise Breaker." I'll admit I wasn't my best put hey, I was sick. She stared at me confused

"what are you talking about." I went to sat up but my head was swimming, and flopped back down, Chloe went to help me and I swatted her away.

"I let you be part of my pack, I protected you, I stood up for you, and you tell on Derek!" She winched

"I didn't tell, I- my aunt saw the bruises and tricked me in to admitting it was a boy, she connected it from there." I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes and when I was sure she was telling the truth I released it.

"What do you want?" She opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it

"Simon was going to tell me something, but Derek stopped him, and then there was this fog and it looked like it was coming from Simon's hands, but that's impossible so I decided to come to you hoping that you would tell me but if you don't want to I can go." She said it all in one breath and I was kinda impressed, but I didn't let it show, instead I cursed under my breath at Simon for being so stupid. I turned my eyes back to a very expectant looking Chloe, but I couldn't just tell her, she needed to find it out, or at least give it some thought.

"When you accept the truth everything will become clear." She sighed and stood, looking back at me

"thanks for at least talking to me." I nodded and closed my eyes again. I was woken once again by someone shacking my shoulder, I opened my eyes and glared…..right at Dr. Davidoff. My eyes softened immediately

"hello Sir." My voice was scratch. Davidoff smiled down at me

"hello Jessica, how are you feeling?" I took a second to check myself over really quick, and looked back at him.

"Better, I think, I just want sleep." He continued to smile at me

"they've been telling me what amazing progress you've made." I shrugged, eyes dropping "I guess I'll let you go back to sleep, just wanted to let you know before you left how proud we are of you and how happy everyone will be when your allowed to go home to your parents. You deserve that more then anyone." I closed my eyes, muttering a weak,

"goodnight Dr. D." He -I imagined- smiled and left, closing the door, softly, and that's when I noticed how dark it was, it must have been night, I shrugged and closed my eyes falling back to sleep. The next morning Talbot's voice was the one waking me, I was really getting tired of this 'wake Jess up' shit. The kindly nurse asked me if I was up for going down and eating breakfast, I nodded explaining I felt much better. To be honest I did feel better, like what ever was in me had pumped out, almost like some type of drug, I shook it off, and stood going down to breakfast. Talbot woke the boys up to, giving us all breakfast at once, we all knew what this meant, someone was leaving, either transfer or home. I glanced nervously at Derek who didn't look up, then Van Dop explained Peter would be returning home, everyone smiled at him. Except Derek, and Chloe, who never looked up from the table, I rolled my eyes and ate, finishing before everyone. I gave Peter a quick hug and wished him good luck then went to go do the laundry, where Talbot insisted I go back upstairs to rest, and that my homework would be delivered to me for something to do. I groaned, wanting nothing more then something FUNNER to do! As promised my work was delivered and I did what I could, sitting the rest aside for later when I had a super smart Werewolf buddy to help me, or feed me all the answers, I was good with both. The other's class ended and they went off to do chores and enjoy their free time, I heard Rae and Chloe laughing in their room as one of them retrieved something. I was a little jealous, Rae did used to be my best friend, but she traded me up for the skinny blue eyed blonde. But Chloe was nice, so I let her and Rae exclude me, because Rae could talk to Chloe as a normal teenage girl, and she's come to me about foster home kid stuff, then Chloe would come to me for dead mom stuff. I liked them both, but deep down inside, I missed my copper skinned friend who said 'girl' way to much and always had a joke, she made me more human. I sighed leaning back, something piped my interest outside, I looked over throw my window, Chloe and Simon were standing there, Simon levitating a ball. I walked to the hallway to see just as I had suspected, Derek was in the shower, must be eight, damn, I was rolling around in self-pity for a while. Derek wasn't going to like this when he found out, I sighed and went down stairs deciding that the smell of food marked dinner. It was quiet, Tori seemed to be in deep thought, Derek just shoveled food into his mouth, Simon was casting nervous looks at Chloe who pushed her food around, like Tori deep in thought. I sigh, not finishing my plate, but instead sitting it next to Derek, it was to quiet without Peter's video games to eat, it felt, empty. Derek didn't even look up, just finished what was left on his plate and started on mine, my lip quirked up and bit, and I was tempted to pat his head a say 'good dog', but I didn't thinking better of it. I went upstairs and sighed, looked over at the pile of math books and decided tomorrow I would force my big intimidating friend to do my math. I throw everything my bed on the floor and went to sleep. It'd been a boring day.

* * *

**Next chapter is the chapter about explaining to Chloe the super natural word, Jess will also be changing, and soon my dears, we will be on the run!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!**

Chapter ten:  
I woke up to the should of whispering, but it wasn't coming from beside me, it was coming from on top of me. I looked up at the ceiling, and it click, someone was in the attic, I listened closely trying to get any words, but I guess the ceiling was thicker then the walls. So I listened to the voice trying to place it to someone, and I got it, Chloe, why would sweet little Chloe be in the attic? The fog cleared when I heard footsteps bellow me, coming towards the stairs to get up to our side. I jumped out of bed, not thinking, just running to the attic stairs thanking god that my room was the room closest to the attic. Chloe was standing at the top, not a few steps from the stairs, I grabbed her arms and dragged her into my room, pushing her into my room. Someone walked down the hall, went to the bathroom, then went back downstairs, I sighed, then glared at Chloe

"What the hell were you doing up there!" She looked like she was going to cry

"I saw Liz" it took me a minute to understand what she was saying.

"Saw, like….." Chloe nodded, quickly wiping her eyes, not wanting me to see her cry.

"She doesn't know, she thinks she's still here." I rubbed my face, fisting my hair, then clapped my hands and pointed at her.

"Tomorrow come to the boys room, I will force them to explain everything to you." She nodded

"the nurses won't let me in the boys side." I rubbed my temple

"tell them it's for math with Derek, they'll get it." She nodded slowly

"after class?" I nodded, and opened the door, ushering her out

"after class, and don't follow any voices anywhere at night okay?" She nodded and left, going back to her and Rae's room, I closed my door and went back to sleep. The next morning I went down and at breakfast ignoring Tori as she made jabs at me because I guess I had really pissed her off with that comment the other day.

"Slow down pig." I ate faster, looking her right in the eyes, then took a mouth full and spoke to her with my mouth full

"I'm sorry Victoria, does my eating bother you?" She made a face of disgust and stood, throwing a hateful look at me before she left. I smiled and finished my food leaving it for Van Dop to clean up. Derek was in the shower, Simon still in bed sleeping, I rolled my eyes and jumped in his bed, ripping his covers off. He crack on eye open to half heartedly swat at me, I chuckled and laid down next to him, making his scoot over, he groaned into his pillow. "Chloe saw Liz yesterday." He didn't look at me

"how?" I let him think about it, he shot out of his bed, nearly taking me down with him. "She saw her like, dead her, like her ghost?" I shrugged

"maybe she's like a shaman or something." I rubbed his face and nodded, Derek came in and I waved at him "hey D, tonight we're having a conference with Chloe, right after Class." He grunted "in here." His eyes shot to me as he continued to dry his hair

"how do you plan that?" I smiled and sat up, smiling

"you doubt me?" He nodded, sitting down, combing his hair back

"all the time" I chuckled and scooted over for Simon to sit. Derek stood, walking over to us and sitting on my other side. "So what's the plan?" I smiled at him

"Chloe and I tell them we need help with math, they know you two are friends now, and Simon and I will both be there, so bing bang bong." Simon raised an eyebrow to me

"bing bang bong?" I glared at him

"yeah, got a problem with it?" He smiled, the one that can make my stomach flip, I had to force my eyes away from him back to Derek. "Got it all figured out, all you have to do is explain everything you know to her without being super dick." He scuffed

"I've never been super dick." Simon and I looked at each other then started laughing, Derek got up and left, Simon following behind him still laughing, I got up and went to my room to change into real cloths.

***time lapse***

Class ended early Wang decoding she could no longer teach us with a hang over from the night before. Not that she put it in those words, her excuse it we were being such wonderful children and we deserved to have some time off from school, no one bought it. But who cares it just meant we had more time to explain everything to Chloe. The boys went upstairs to wait for us and I went to grab Chloe, who was in her room, holding her math book, I grabbed her arm and lead her out, to the stairs for the boys side where Talbot was standing. I smiled at her

"hey Mrs. T, Chloe and I need help with our math, Derek said he'd help." She looked at us skeptically. I continued to smile at her "okay so he said he'd help me, and I decided since Chloe needed some help to I'd just let her come around and he could help her to." She nodded slowly, we walked past her, right to the boys room, where Simon was lounging on his bed, Derek doing so work at his desk. I rolled my eyes going over to his bed, throwing my math book on the floor. Simon looked up from his work to Chloe who was looking around

"Hey," he sat up. "I was just going to tell Derek we should go downstairs, make sure the nurses weren't giving you a hassle. They didn't, did they?" She shook her head

"no, Jessie got me up here no problem." Simon smiled at me like I'd given him the best prize in the world and I found for once I hated it.

"That's our Red, such a good little helper." I rolled my eyes, grabbing Derek's pillow and throwing it at him. Derek made an annoyed sound at us then pulled out his math book and sat it on the top of his books, then stood grabbing a pile of cloths

"I'll be in the shower. Start without me."

"Won't the nurses hear the water running?" Chloe asked, I smiled, what a good question. Derek just shrugged

"Tell them I was already in there. I'll only be a few minutes." He ran a hand throw his hair, giving a face from how greasy it was, then went around Chloe, we all watched him go.

"Why don't you just shower in the morning?" She asked innocently, I winched, Simon seemed unfazed. Derek said

"I do." Before escaping to the safety of the bathroom. I was left alone with Simon and Chloe. My lip turned in disgust as Simon had her sit on his bed, using cheesy lines to reassure her. I stood going to the door, mumbling I'd be back in a bit and to start on the lesson. I went downstairs, strait to the kitchen and grabbed some juice boxes, sitting there longer then needed, not going back up until I heard the shower shut off. I was in the hall, Derek still in the bathroom when Simon said

"shush." Chloe argued saying we wouldn't be able to hear, Simon saying we defiantly would, then Chloe said

"Okay, so we've got sorcerers, witches, half-demons, necromancers, shamans, and other really rare types, like Derek and Jess." I tensed right outside the door, juices still in hands. "That's it right? I'm not gong to run into any werewolves or vampires, am I?" I sighed

"That'd be cool." I smiled, good boy Simon, very good boy. I opened the door, giving Chloe and Simon their juice, patting Simon on the back and whispered

"good boy." He smiled and whispered back

"I told you I wouldn't tell." Nodding I sat Derek's juice on his desk, and went to his bed, hugging his blanket

"So there are four of us? In one place? That has to mean something." I smiled again, she is very smart. Simon was about to speck but I decided to still his thunder

"Derek thinks it's because some supernatural powers- like yours and mine and Derek's- can't be explained, so humans chalk the up to mental illness. Some kids in homes could be supernatural Most aren't. You have to talk to him about that. He explains stuff better." She nodded

"Okay, back to me, then. What do these ghosts want?" Simon answered before I could

"Help, I guess."

"With what? Why me?" I heard Derek in the hall, right before he entered, I really had to focus on things around me, I should have heard him the second her opened the bathroom door. I sighed leaning back closing my eyes, I was feverish, I'd have to tell Simon later.

"Because you can hear them," Derek said, entering. "Not much sense in talking to someone who can't hear you." I smirked, Mr. Know It All.

"Well duh." Chloe said

"How many necromancers do you think are walking around out there?" Derek asked

"How would I know?" Chloe answered.

"Well, if the answer was 'a whole lot, don't you think you'd have heard of them?" He was irritated. I glared at him

"what did we agree on D, you wouldn't be super dick." He grunted, then grabbed his comb and started brushing

"We're talking hundreds in the whole country. Have you ever met an albino?" She shook her head "Statistically speaking, you're about three times more likely to bump into an albino than a necromancer." I smiled, Derek did like his numbers. "So imagine you're a ghost. If you see a necro, it's like being stranded on a desert island, then spotting a plane overhead. Are you gong to try and get their attention? Of course. As for what they want?"  
He grabbed his desk chair straddling it. "Who knows? If you were a ghost and bumped into the one living being who could hear you, I'm sure you'd want something from her. To know what they want, you're going to need to ask them."

"Easier said than done." She muttered, then informed us of the basement ghost. Derek and I knew about it, but not that it didn't come throw all the way, like what he said only allowed bits and pieces throw.

"There could still be something back there. Something you didn't find. Something important to him." Derek said scratching his face, then winching it, I felt bad for the guy, but when he started changing it would get better. "Maybe a paper or object he'd like you to pass on to his family."

"Or clues to his murder. Or buried treasure." Simon said, letting his imagination run away with him. I smiled, Simon was so cute when he went into his own little world, but I forced my eyes away from him back to Chloe and Derek.

"Moving right along… it's probably something stupid like a letter he forgot to give to his wife. Meaningless." I didn't have to be able to see Chloe's face to know she was glaring at him, Derek sighed "you'll have to stop taking the pills to contact the ghost." She leaned back

"already off them" he frowned

"and you still can't get all the way throw to him?" She shook his head "okay just, be careful when you try talk to them, It'd suck for you to get sent off." Simon sat up strait, now completely out of his own little world, and glared at Derek

"Not funny bro." Derek shook his head

"Not trying to be funny. Seeing ghosts isn't easy to hide. It's not like casting spells. I was walking by Gill's office today and….heard-"

"She knows about your hearing, bro." Simon said, I scowled, that little rat bastered, and I gave him a good boy!

"Anyway, you overheard…." Mine and Derek's heads snapped up as a of feet walked to the stairs. Too close to be going any where else

"Boys? Chloe, Jessie? Snack time. Come on down." I slowly got up, watching Derek, where was he going with this, I'd never heard them talking about sending Chloe away, it may have been different it they'd have caught her yesterday, but they hadn't so why would they send her away?

Chloe called "Just a sec." Then to Derek. "You heard the doctors talking. What about?" He drew in a long dramatic breath and I knew he was lying, or really twisting the truth.

"They hear you talking in the basement to no one and they're wondering it Lyle House is the best place for you." Chloe's eye's widened, uncertainty crossing her face quickly. I lead her out, whispering to her I wouldn't let them take her away and glaring at Derek walking behind us, he shrugged. The next day I was sore, the change having taken place the night . Wang went stir crazy and dismissed us early I thanked the gods, Chloe wanted answers, and Simon suggested we go outside and talk, me and Derek said in unison

"Van Dop is gardening today." Simon sighed

"I need to do some laundry" Chloe offered, I nodded

"I'll help" Simon quickly agreed to, Derek said he'd sneak down later, we agreed and went down to the basement, actually doing the laundry, well Simon and Chloe did, I sat in the recliner, listening to them flirt. Simon started talking about Derek.

"You don't need to tell me there might not be a ghost here, and I'm not going to make you try and contact it. When Derek comes down, he might. Don't let him push you around." I rolled my eyes

"he doesn't push anyone around, people just take his advice and he's intimidating while he does it." Simon throw a shirt at me

"he's a bully" I smirked and throw it back

"your just a wimp." Derek came down the stairs giving a soft chuckle and stood by me

"If I tell someone to do something and they do it? That's not my problem." He looked at me and I shook my head "All she has to do is say no. Her tongue works, doesn't it?" I glared at him, but he wouldn't look at me, so I looked at Chloe who looked just a little bit annoyed, and it seemed to only be Derek to bring the mean out in her, and maybe Tori, but not as back as Derek. "So if they decide to transfer you, what are you going to do about it?"

"For God's sake, Derek, they're not-" Simon started

"They're thinking about it. She needs a plan." I winched, bad territory Derek, very bad

"Does she?" He throw a shirt angrily into the right pile "What about you, bro? If word comes down that you're next to go, do you have a plan?" Derek stiffened a little, obviously not having thought of this possibly coming up during this conversation. Simon and Derek stared each other down, me and Chloe awkwardly standing there.

"If they do, I don't see that I have a lot of options. I can't exactly refuse." Chloe said trying to lighten the mood as she did the laundry

"So you'll just give in? Go along like a good little girl?" Derek said obviously pissed, I decided it was time to step in, right in front of Derek, it wouldn't make much of a difference, he'd still be able to glare at her me being shorter then him.

"What would you want her to do, run away? If they told her she was going she wouldn't have time to even try, they always do it, as fast as possible. Bradley was taken out minutes after they decided for him, same as Liz. She wouldn't have time to do anything about it. And fighting it would only make it worse for her." He nodded slowly, knowing he needed calm, I patted him on the arm and went over to grab the cloths Chloe had missed and throw them in the washer.

"They won't let you talk to Liz, will they?" I tensed, so did Chloe eyes wide.

"Huh- what?" She said

"Tori asked this morning. I heard. Talbot told her no and said she'd told you the same thing when you asked last night." Chloe turned on the water and I looked down see that there was no soup, and she was staring at the box looking confused, probably never even done her own laundry. I grabbed the box, then the measuring cup.

"This helps." I said, she nodded watching me intently

"They said I can call Liz on the weekend." Chloe said to Derek, I leaned back and Derek walked over to the washer leaning against it.

"Still, seems a little odd. You barely knew the girl, and you're the first one wanting to call her?" Chloe rolled her eyes

"It's called being considerate. Maybe you've heard of it?" I smirked at him, then looked over at Chloe as she turned the knobs, he smacked her hands away turning the knobs, showing her.

"Darks, cold" he said spinning the dial to the left. "Or you'll end up with the dye bleeding." He started the machine. "See, I'm considerate." She scuffed, Derek raised an eyebrow

"Sure, when it's mostly your stuff in there." She said, Simon and I snorted, she was very observant. Chloe turned her head and I watched Derek and he half smiled, he HALF SMILED! Call the papers it's a miracle! It was gone fast when she looked back at him. "As for Liz, I just wanted to be sure she was okay." Derek thought for a second then asked

"Why wouldn't she be?" I stiffened, looking back at Simon, silently asking him if he'd told Derek, he shook his head, I cursed under my breath as Chloe told him everything. Which I listened to intently, Derek said something about Liz sticking around to talk about her really cool socks, then Chloe told us about Liz's dream.

"That sure sounds like a ghost." Simon said, I glared at him but he was looking at the floor.

"Just because she's a ghost doesn't mean she was murdered. She could have had a completely unrelated accident on the way to the hospital." Derek said, trying to find something logical to explain it. "If that happened, they wouldn't want to tell us right away."

"Or maybe she's not dead at all." Chloe piped in. "Could she be astral projecting? Shamans do that, right? It might also explain how she was moving stuff around. It wasn't a poltergeist spirit- it was her spirit or however it works. You said our powers kick in around puberty, right?" Chloe asked, wanting to find about an explanation without saying Liz was dead. Derek shrugged. "Would being a shaman explain what she's doing? Throwing stuff around? Could she have been popping out of her body without knowing it?" Chloe looked at him hopefully

"I..." Derek said "Don't know. Let me think about it." We all went upstairs, deep in thought.

***Time Lapse***

After afternoon break Talbot announced class was done for the rest of the day and that we were going swimming! Well Simon and Rae were. Tori had cramps, Chloe hadn't brought a bathing suit, Derek wasn't allowed to go out, and I didn't want to, so we were left in the house with Gill, and a fill in nurse, along with Talbot. Knowing they wouldn't care I went to the boys room forcing Derek to help me with math. We were halfway throw when I heard someone running down the hall up the girl side stairs and a door slam. I was confused, who was running throw the halls?

**Tori's POV: (After she left Chloe in the crawlspace.)**

_I didn't kill her. I'll let her out after dinner. I didn't kill her. I'll let her out after dinner. I didn't kill her. I'll let her out after dinner._

I kept repeating it to myself over and over again, but all I could think was, what it I killed her, what it I freaking KILLED her! She may be a bitch but she didn't deserve to die. No Victoria!  
**  
**_I didn't kill her. I'll let her out after dinner. I didn't kill her. I'll let her out after dinner.**  
**_**  
**I took in deep breaths, calming myself. Repeating the same things in my head over and over again.

**Normal POV:_  
_**After the door slamming Derek and I decided it was time for a snack, so we went downstairs, while we were in the kitchen we heard something, it sounded like whimpering. And voices saying

"Help. Help. Help. Help" I looked over at Derek and he was stiff, he looked at me, told me to keep guard and ran off. I sat down, listening, I heard Chloe, and then Derek telling Chloe what to do, he obeying. It went silent and Derek said they had work to do. That's when I heard footsteps going strait for the basement, I jumped up racing to the hall where Talbot was, I stopped in front of her

"Hey Mrs. T." She went to go around me, trying to get to the basement, I side stepped her "do you know when the others will get back." She sighed

"Jessica, this is not a good time, we can't find Derek and Chloe and they aren't supposed to be alone together." She went around me, fast so I couldn't stop her the fill in nurse trailing behind her. I groaned, and ran my hair throw my hair following them. Chloe and Derek had been standing in the closet, completely covered in dirt, and everyone assumed they had been fooling around. Chloe tried to tell them it was nothing like that, that it would never be like that and I could tell it was a blow to Derek's ego. Gill told them to go to their room and lead me out to her office, where Dr. Davidoff was sitting behind her desk. I hadn't even known he'd been in Buffalo. Dr. Gill sat down next to him, Dr. Gill leaned on her desk.

"Jessica, how long have you know about Chloe and Derek." It took everything I had not to laugh.

"There is no Derek and Chloe. That would never happen." Gill nodded slowly, and Davidoff got up, sitting in the chair next to mine.

"Jessie, you were covering for them, trying to keep Mrs. Talbot from going in the basement." I opened my mouth then closed it, then and idea popped into my head and I opened it again

"Derek isn't allowed alone with Chloe and he was looking for a shirt. Like Chloe said, I was keeping his from getting in trouble, like a friend would." Gill spoke up

"are you and Derek intimate?" I looked at her in horror

"No. Derek's like my big brother, that- that's weird." She nodded slowly

"has he ever done anything that's made you uncomfortable." I stood, getting as far away from her as I possibly could.

"Derek. Is. Like. My. Big. Brother." I emphasized each word making sure she got it. "He would never try anything like that with me. With anyone." She nodded slowly, looking at Davidoff.

"So you were just covering for Derek so he could be alone with Chloe, and as far as you know nothing was going on with the pair?" He asked, I nodded

"I'm always around one of them, I would know." He nodded and said I could go. I went down the hall to the girls stairs, having to pass a angry looking Lauren. Oh this was going to be a sucky day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**:  
I sat in my room pissed off to now end. How dare they accuse Derek of something like that? I was took in a deep breath and walked to the farthest corner of my room. I can just see what Davidoff and Gill are talking about, and if it's bad, like transfer Derek bad I'd tell him and we'd run. But if it was nothing bad we'd just stay put

"-the temptation to experiment-" It took me a second to place that voice, it was Lauren, Chloe's aunt. Decided this was much more interesting, so I listened.

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't anything like that. We found the crawlspace and Derek wanted to check it out and I thought that'd be cool." I smirked, she was persistent I'd give her that.

"So you followed him in there? After what he'd done to you? Oh, Chloe, I can't believe-" She stopped voice changing from shock to concern. "Did you think harassing and hurting you the other day meant he liked you?" I sucked in a breath, he aunt really was a bitch, what did she think of her niece?"

"What?" Chloe sounded shocked. "No, of course not. Derek isn't- He made a mistake." She took in a breath, I smiled. She was defending him, definitely scored points with me. "He didn't really hurt me and he didn't mean to do it. It was a misunderstanding." My breath hitched, that would only make her aunt think-

"Oh, Chloe. Sweetheart, no. You can't fall for that. You can't make excuses for him." Yep. There it is. I groaned, why did adults have to take everything that way?

"Excuses?" Chloe asked confused.

"Maybe this is the first boy who's ever said 'I like you,' and I know that feels good, but this will not be the only boy who likes you, Chloe." My jaw dropped a little. "He's just the first with the nerve to say so. He's older. He took advantage of the situation." I sat down on the floor wanting to get as close to all this as I could. "At school, I imagine girls won't look at him twice and here he is, with a pretty girl, young, impressionable, trapped-" My jaw clinched, how dare she say something like that, it's not his fault!

"Aunt Lauren! God, it's not-"

"You can do better, Chloe. Much better." I hope Derek wasn't hearing any of this, that bitch had no right saying anything about how he looked but he wouldn't see it that way, he'd take it personal. There was a moment of silence and no one said anything "Aren't you going to say anything, Chloe?" I know what I'd say, and none of it would be nice.

"Why?" She sounded pissed off. "I've tried. You've already made up your mind."

"I'd like to hear your side."

"Just because I'm in this place, just because I'm 'sick,' doesn't mean I'm any different that I was a week ago. Back then, you'd know something was wrong with this story. You'd have asked for my explanation _before_ accusing me of anything. But now?" A chair slide back, "Now, I'm just the crazy girl." I smiled Chloe could take care of herself when she wanted to.

"Chloe, I don't think-"

"I know exactly what you think." She slammed the office door behind her as she walked away. I smiled

_Way to tell the skank Chloe!_

Later I heard Talbot call Derek and Chloe down to Gill's office, I put in my headphones and turned the music up as loud as my sensitive ears would allow. I didn't want to hear Lauren get her way, I didn't want to hear Davidoff to get his way, I didn't want to lose anyone else. It seemed like forever until I felt someone tap my shoulder. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to see Derek I took out my ear phones.

"Your going to bust your ear drums out, I could hear your music all the way down the hall." I sighed, throwing my I-Pod onto my pillow, leaning back against the wall.

"Didn't want to hear Davidoff telling you to pack your stuff, how long they giving you to say good bye." I shook his head

"no making me leave, just putting me on a short leach." I smiled

"are they giving you a flea collar too? I've noticed you itching a lot lately." He smirked, I sat up in a totally better mood.

"No, just came up to get you, we're having a meeting with Chloe in the backyard." I looked at him doubtfully

"Derek, I don't think that's a good idea." He rolled his eyes

"you and Simon will both be there, it's fine." I stood, grabbing my jacket

"then come on lover boy, we've go a meeting to go to." He shook his head, chuckling and followed me. We stopped to pick up Simon who kept begging for Derek to tell him what happened, we ignored him and went outside. Our silence didn't matter to him, he just kept asking and asking so Derek told him, I listened intently not having been there. When Derek finished Simon sighed

"why do you get to be the hero, maybe I should have stayed here. Has to be a lot better then swimming with Rae." I shot him a warning look. He throw his hands up "no offense to her." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest

"saying no offense doesn't change the fact that it's offensive." He groaned

"can we not have this lesson right now?" I rolled my eyes again and went to lean against the shed. Simon nodded in approval "so where's Chloe?" Derek shrugged, obviously annoyed. I slid down to the dirt not caring as Derek went inside to fetch her and Simon trying to keep him from doing it. I didn't get up until Derek came back out looking confused

"where's Simon?" He snapped. I stood glaring at him

"I don't know I'm not his sitter!" Derek rolled his eyes

"do you have any idea where he might be?" He asked with forced niceness. I smiled sarcastically at him

"have you looked in a spot where Chloe's at?" Derek throw his hands up

"I was just there!" I rolled my eyes and walked around him going to the door, following the sound of Chloe and Simon's voices. They were in the parlor room. Derek looked irritated. I sighed and leaned against the doorway, Simon looked up at Derek

"Hey, bro. Get enough fresh air?" He asked, I smirked, Si just couldn't go without poking the bear. Or wolf. However you wanted to look at it.

"I wanted to talk to you. Both of you." Derek grumbled annoyed.

"Then pull up a chair. The current topic of conversation is zombie movies." Simon looked at Chloe. "Are we still on zombie movies?"

"I think so." I think so the tiny blue eyed necromancer said. I almost started laughing. Chloe had just battled the undead and now they were talking about it in small talk.

"Zombie movies?" He asked, disbelievingly. "Have you two forgotten what happened today?"

"Nope. That's why we're talking about it. Kinda." He smiled at Chloe, charming as ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Chloe, is in danger. Serious danger. And you're lounging around, yapping about zombie movies?" I winched at the tone of the biggest guy in the room. Chloe did to, just slightly.

He frowned, seriously annoyed at Derek. "Lounging? Yapping? Good word choices. Very evocative. You making a point? I know perfectly well what happened and what it could mean for Chloe. But the sky isn't going to fall if we don't discuss it this very minute, Chicken Little." He stretched slowly, egging his brother on. "Right now, I think we could all use some time to chill."

"Chill? You do a lot of that, don't you? In fact, that's pretty much all you do."  
I knew Derek would never hurt Simon but a part of me, my wolf more precise told me it was time to step in.

"Derek calm down." I snapped at him. He completely ignored me.

Chloe's tiny voice did nothing to cut the tension "I- I'd better see if Rae needs help. With her chores."

"Hold up. We're almost done here." He looked back at Derek, anger apparent on his face. "Right?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Take it easy. I'm sure Dad will walk in that door any minute and rescue us. And if he's in trouble? If he needs help? Well, too bad because that requires effort and you're too busy... chilling." That was the worst possible thing Derek could have hit Simon with. You could see the hurt and pain in his eyes if you really looked, his face was a mask of pure fury. I'd never seen Simon so mad. And I never wanted to again.

He jumped back up and we stared at each other, anger and the need to win coursing through the air. Finally, he looked away and said to Chloe, "Let's go." They left leaving me with a pissed off Derek. I didn't want to talk to him so I went over to the love seat and sat down. Derek had used a cheap shot on Simon he might as well have hit him below the belt. Derek sat down beside me I scooted away as far as I could get, jaw set. The wolf wanted me to hurt Derek because he hurt Simon but I couldn't do that and he wasn't making it any easier.

"Jess." I held up my hand, childish I know but he needed to shut up right now.

"The wolf is demanding I kill you right now. You hurt mate, I'm sure by some Werewolf law I'm allowed to kill you. But you are my friend, and humans would just see a crazy kid murdering another crazy kid." Derek didn't say anything

"I don't know why I got so mad, just they were laying there laughing, having fun. I don't know why it made me so mad." I shrugged

"I don't know but I suggest you figure it out because I'm not going to have so much control next time. Got it big guy?" He nodded. I flashed him a quick smile and stood "you need me I'm be some place without people." With that I left, needing to calm down for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter. Have fun!**

Chapter twelve:  
I was sitting behind the shed; because no one went there and I didn't feel like people. However it would be just my luck that Chloe and Simon would already be out there, on a bench, if I tried really hard I would be able to ignore them. That was until a word piped my interest

"That's no big deal." Okay, time to wait for context. "When you're raised like us, as supernaturals, it's... different. The rules are different. They have to be. If there's trouble, you have to run." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, were they talking about leaving?

"But you don't want to go?" I frowned; of course he wanted to go. Everyone would want to leave this place to find their mysteriously vanishing dad, especially if that certain person had a spell to find that very same dad.

"Oh, I want to. I've been chomping at the bit since we go there." He sighed, "My dad's out there- somewhere- maybe in trouble and I'm sitting around in a group home? Going to class? Hanging with Derek? Acting like nothing's wrong? It's killing me, Chloe. Derek knows how bad I want out. Like I said, he's pushing my buttons." I leaned back against the shed and closed my eyes, Simon was going to get out of here, Chloe was going to go with him, and it killed me.

"Where is your dad?" Million dollar question Chloe, million dollar question.

"We don't know. He just- things went wrong and he disappeared and we ended up here. It's a long story." Very long, took them an hour to explain it to me.

"Then it can wait." I sighed and placed my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Thanks. Point is, he's gone and I'm sure he didn't leave willingly. So we're stuck here, supposedly waiting to get released, but then for what? Where would we go? There's no grandma or great-uncle or family friend waiting to take us. We'd go into foster care and then we'd need to escape from there, so what's the point of waiting?" I sighed, I told Derek earlier that if Chloe didn't go for the plan I'd go with Simon, even if I didn't think I was safe around people, but I'd do that to keep him safe. It seemed Chloe has gone for it, she just doesn't know it yet.

"You want out now, but you can't get out." Chloe seemed to be trying to figure out why he was still here.

"We can get out." I flinched at the we. Simon wasn't getting it through his head that Derek didn't want to go and if Chloe was going to keep him company I'd stay here with Derek to keep him for being stupid. "Derek's got a plan." He laughed. "Trust me, the man's always got a plan." I smiled, hearing the smile in his voice. "But it's an escape plan for one- for me. He won't go. Flat out refuses."

"What?" Chloe's voice practically screeched. "He's making you feel guilty about staying when he won't go himself? Where does he get off?" I felt the annoyance scrunch my face. Derek has reasons, never doubt them.

"Yeah, I know, and I don't want to sound like I'm defending him, but he has a reason for not wanting to go. It's a stupid reason, but it's a big deal to him and there's no sense trying to change his mind. He just... freaks. Red has the same reason, but she just kind of shuts down when she doesn't want to talk about it." I rolled my eyes, I don't 'shut down' I walk away because I don't feel like arguing about it.

"Freaks?" Chloe asked.

"It's complicated. Derek's idea, though, is for me to get out and find Dad. Dad taught me ways to get in touch with him. Spells and stuff. But I can't leave Derek."

"Can't?" Smart girl.

"Won't, I guess. I'm worried about Dad, but he can take care of himself, way better than Derek can." Anyone else would have rolled their eyes at the thought of the big intimidating dude not being about to take care of himself. But Derek would just roll over and do what these people said it they decided to transfer him. "I know Derek seems like he can and in most ways he can, but in others…It's complicated. If I take off and something goes wrong, I'm afraid he'll just... let it."

"I don't understand."

"I know. I know I'm not making any sense, but..." Simon sighed.

"It's complicated." They really were a perfect pair.

"Yeah. But-" A deep breath. "I'm starting to think I need to take that chance. Derek's right. Sitting on my butt isn't getting us anywhere. Now there's you to consider. You really need to get out." I sat still as a stone in my spot. I knew it was coming, but I hoped I was wrong.

"I do?" Her voice squeaked.

"Derek's right. It doesn't matter how we work to hide your powers, they aren't like mine. They can't be hidden. Not when you're living under a microscope."

"If I get transferred to a hospital, I'll get through it."

"But what if it's not a transfer? What you said about Liz keeps gnawing at me. Maybe she is a shaman. Or if she was dead, maybe it was and accident. Why would they kill kids who don't get better? It sounds nut, but even Derek's worried." I smiled always bringing Derek into the conversations for convinving someone are we Simon?

"Derek? But he said-"Chloe started but Simon interrupted her.

"I know what he said. But when I talked to him later, he wasn't so quick to brush it off. Even raised some questions himself. With Derek, that's as close to agreement as you can get. But you still need help. Say everything goes fine and you get released, what will you do. Who will you talk to? How will you learn to get back to normal?"

A long as hell pause. So long I thought that maybe they had went inside but I would have heard the door.

"If you're getting out of here, I'll go with you." My stomach dropped, my heart shattered and I felt like I was on the edge of curling up in the fetal position and crying. Simon spoke

"You don't have to. I just meant that I need to leave, for me, Red, and Derek and, now, for you. When I find Dad, he can help us."

"Who will help you? Out there?" I gave a tight smile, how was it she was always thinking of other people?

"I've got my killer fog spell." That cheered me up, and as I stepped out from behind the shed to go over to them Chloe said,

"You need back up. Derek would be a lot better at that, but you're going to be stuck with me. I'm going." I cleared my throat, pushing my saddness away. Both the teenagers' heads snapped to me, I ran my hand through my red hair. I smiled, the best I could the spoke

"glade you finally decided to go with the plan Si, Derek will be happy." I looked at Chloe, you take care of him, he's got a tendency to be an idiot." Simon made a sound and my smile grew. Chloe stared at me a few more seconds then said,

"You could always come with us." My smile dropped but I forced it back on

"I'll think about it, but I'd hate to be the third wheel." Simon rolled his eyes and I laughed, then we all went inside to tell Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long, my internet has been stupid and I couldn't upload, but it's fixed now and I have the next chapter! Enjoy you wonderful people!******

Chapter thirteen:  
Simon told Derek his plan was on, and if you could read Derek he looked like one of the happiest people in the world. Then Simon said Chloe was going too, that happiness fell just a little. I looked over at Chloe, then back at Derek.

_When did that happen?_

I found myself asking. Never had I seen Derek look at Chloe like anything more then a pawn in his game to get his brother out. And now he is sad she's leaving? I was confused.

**The heart is a strange thing pup.**

I rolled my eyes.

_About time you showed up. Haven't heard from you in a while._

The wolf sighed.

**You've been to busy for me young one.**

_I'm never to busy for you._

She chuckled.

**You are always to busy for me, but that's okay. Lots of important things going on here.**

My eyes scanned the room which now only contained Derek who was watching me. I smiled at him and went back to the back door, calling to Talbot that me and DEREK would be outside. The door buzzed and I stepped out, holding it open for my larger friend. He stepped passed me and turned to look at me confused. Again I smiled at him and moved farther way from the door to the fence, just in case Van Dop decided to listen in, not that I wouldn't hear her if she tried, but still.

"Spill the beans wolf boy." He glared at me

"Don't call me that, don't hear me going around calling you wolf girl." I smirked

"that's because it doesn't sound as good as wolf boy. No changing the subject. Spill." He looked over at the basketball hoop, then back at me.

"I have no idea what you talking about." I scuffed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You know acsactly what I'm talking about." He sighed, and sat on the ground, I sat down next to him. "Please Derek, just tell me. I told you about my mate thing when you asked." He shook his head looking strait ahead. I sighed. "At least tell me when it happened, or when you figured it out." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please Der-Bear." His head snapped over to look at me and I grinned "it's that or wolf boy." His lip curled back in distaste. "Wolf boy it is." He sighed defeated.

"She's not a twit." I looked at his confused. "Chloe." He explained. "She's not an idiot. I thought she was, but she's not." I nodded slowly, still not seeing how this made him 'like' her. He groaned annoyed and ran his hand through his hair. "Her entire world gets turned upside down from being told she's crazy, she does what she has to too get out. I corner her in a room she's sarcastic to me. I tell her what she is she excepts it. She's not scared to tell me to shut the hell up. Sure I scare her, she's tiny. But she doesn't do what I want her to because I'm intimidating. She's the only one outside my family to do that." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"I didn't ether." He nodded

"but you were fourteen. Pretty sure even going there would make me a pedophile." I smacked his arm. He chuckled and continued. "I see you more of a little bosey sister then like that." He paused thinking "in a way I guess you are like my little sister, you being mated to Simon kinda means you can never leave, so you'd be part of the family." I smiled

"what a family we make." He nodded.

"Yeah we're fucked up." We laughed and sat there in a comfortable silence until Van Dop called us in for snacks.  
**TIME LAPSE:**  
I woke up that night to the soft sound of petter pattering feet on the hard wood floors. They were heading away from me, to the stairs I sat up rubbing my face. I sighed and got out of bed going to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and dabbed it dry with a towel. I sighed and went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep I was too curious to who was walking around at this time of night. Tori was obviously asleep from the snoring two doors down, as was Rae's. Chloe didn't really make and noise as she slept, but I doubted she would be sneaking around the house. Simon never wakes up at this time of night, and Derek doesn't make any noise when he walks, plus he hadn't been feeling so hot by dinner. I soft murmuring form the boys' side, I figured Simon was just talking in his sleep, then the footsteps started up again and went downstairs.

I sighed, threw off my comforter for the second time that night and carefully walked down the hall to the stairs where I watched Derek walking down the boys' set waring a T-shirt and sweats. Not what he usually wares at this time of night but I was still on the fact that he was sick and walking around. I'd have to scold him about that. Normally when a Werewolf was feverish they would think they were going to change. I wasn't so sure; I'd gotten sick and still didn't know how, so I wouldn't jump to conclusions with Derek until I was sure. I shook my head looking back at Derek as he collided with Chloe.

I frowned, how had I not noticed her earlier?

"Fleas?" Chloe asked. Now I was confused, that was until he started scratching his arm. I winched, I couldn't say he was too young to change, it's just I thought he would be normal. Or as normal as you could get when you genetically modified.

"Let's just get this over with," he said. "I'm not in a good mood." She motioned him into the media room then closed the door. I stood getting closer, like I wasn't going to listen in on this. "We're fine here," Derek said. "Just keep it down. Someone comes, I'll hear." I rolled my eyes. Chloe moved, obvious from the noise she made.

"You've got a fever." Chloe said.

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes again, ether you have a fever of you don't. "Something I are, I guess."

"Or some bug you picked up." Chloe said.

"I don't…." he paused, hesitating. "I don't get sick. Not often anyway." Oh so we CAN get sick, would have been great to know Derek! "Part of my…..condition." God he made it sound like we had some fatal disease. "This seems to be a reaction." He was sharing more with her then he has me! Guess that's good, she is his mate and everything. "No big deal. I'm just off. Crankier then usual, as Simon would say." Crankier? Nah, down right douchey. But that's okay, because his family loves him.

"You should go back to bed. Forget this-" Derek interrupted her.

"No, you're right. I owe you. What do you need?" He owes her? Why does he owe her? I hated being out of the loop!

"Hold on," she went for the door, I shrugged, let her find me it was her fault she woke me up. Chloe opened the door and ran into me, then looked at me shocked.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you were stomping around up there, like that wouldn't wake me up." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess I should have thought about that." She looked back at Derek and frowned. "Go inside, I'll be right back." I gave her a two fingered solute.

"Yes ma'ma!" Then did as she instructed, pulling out the computer chair and sitting in it. I swiveled to look at Derek. "Pardon my French, but you look like shit." He glared at me.

"You're not exactly a model yourself." I faked hurt.

"Moi is beautiful. But that's not what I meant." I stood walking over to him and put my hand on his forehead. "Yeah you have a fever," I looked over at the door, Chloe was still gone good. "Itching? Muscle spasms?" He nodded slowly. I hit his arm "Idiot you know what those are! I've told you about the warnings!" He glared at me.

"Yeah and if I want Simon to leave he can't know. He'd never go with the plan if he knew I was going to change." I throw my hands up into the air.

"You still could have told me!" He sighed, then looked over at the door.

"Later okay, Chloe is coming back." I rolled my eyes and went back to my chair. Just sitting down as Chloe walked back into the room, holding a glass of water and something else. She closed the door and went over to Derek.

"Two for now, two for later, in case you-" I snickered as he took all four, poor girl she had no idea.

"Or you could just take them all now." She said.

"I've got a high metabolism," Derek said. "Another part of my condition." Again with that word.

"I know a lot of girls who wouldn't mind that." I smiled. She looked over at me.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I don't think a guy with a high metabolism is a bad thing." She chuckled shaking her head.

"No I mean do you have a high metabolism too?" Derek snorted and I glared at him, Chloe looked at him to explain, he did smirking.

"Have you ever seen her eat?" He said. "She eats like each meal is the first things she's seen after not eating for a month." She smiled largely at him. My head cocked to the side without me realizing. Does she like Derek, or am I just crazy? "Any way," Derek said breaking me out of my trance. "But you don't have to be nice to me just because I'm sick, I used you, I wouldn't be bringing ice water unless it was to dump it over my head." I frowned; she knew he was using her? When did she figure it out? When did she tell him she knew? Why was I so out of the damn loop! Derek turned around to but the glass down. Chloe's mouth dropped, just a little, she quickly fixed her face as he turned around. It took everything I had in me not to start laughing. Derek should admit his guilt more often because it left her speech less.

"Okay, so you need….?" Derek asked. Chloe still not satisfied with his sickness waved him to the love seat. Chloe sat in the opposite chair when he just stood there, and unwillingly he sat on the couch. I smirked, they weren't even dating and she had him whipped. Maybe when Simon found Derek and his dad Chloe and Derek could give a relationship a try. That just made me think of the plan where Simon and Chloe went out searching. Chloe was a necro and Simon's spells weren't trust worthy. My mind went to Chloe's offer

_"You could always come with us."_

It'd been ringing around my head since she said it. I could go with them, my powers weren't just coming in, and they happened when I wanted them too, well all except the changing. Derek said his dad told him that at a certain time Weres can choose when then change, that would be a lot easier. I tuned back into Chloe and Derek's conversation.

"Like a tracking dog?" Chloe asked, I was confused, once again, maybe I shouldn't have zoned out. Derek laughed and my eyes snapped to him. Did that really just happen? Chloe looked as surprised as me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Or like one of those psychics you see in movies, always asking for something that belonged to the person." Derek explained to her.

"And the second way?" She sounded just a little bit desperate for the answer.

"You need to be at the grave." Derek said. She sucked in a breath.

"At the grave. Presuming that's where the body is buried. It's the body that's important, not the grave site." Chloe asked, little gears moving around in her head.

"Yeah, the body. The ultimate personal effect." So she was asking about summoning.

"Then I think I know what that ghost in the basement wanted." She then explained how the ghost urged her to "make contact" to "summon them" and "get their story." "He meant the buried bodies. That's why he wanted me to go into the crawl space. So I could get close enough to the bodies to contact those ghosts." She said excitedly, like she'd figured out something life saving.

"Why?" Derek asked as he scracted in between his shoulders. I shook my head at him disapprovingly.

"From what he seemed to say, it's about Lyle House. Something they can tell me." I spun in my chair bored with this conversation.

"But those bodies have been been down there way longer then Lyle House has been a group home. And if this ghost knows something, why not just tell you himself?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. He said…" She strained to remember something. "He seemed to be saying he couldn't make contact with them himself."

"Then how would he know they had anything important to tell you?" Good question!

"I don't know," she said finally. "However they got there, I'm pretty sure they didn't die of natural causes. You're probably right, and completely unconnected to us, and this ghost is confused, losing track of time. Or maybe he wants me to solve their murder." She stood. "But, whatever he wants me to hear, I'm going to listen. Or at least try."

"Hold up" Derek raised his hand. The pushed to his feet. "We should take a flashlight. I'll grab that. You get our shoes." He looked over at me "are you coming?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Will I see dead bodies?" He shook his head, I sighed.

"Damn, that would have made this so much for interesting." He chuckled and waited for me as I stood. Then were left looking for a flashlight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sweeties! Another chapter for my lovely readers!**

**Chapter Fourteen: **  
"I'm going with them." I said, Derek stopped walking.

"You're going with them." He repeated slowly, he turned to face me. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Chloe's powers aren't really helpful in a fight, and Simon's aren't reliable." Derek looked confused.

"Why would they need to fight?" I looked at him, just looked at him. Did Derek really not know what the streets were like?

"You've never been in on the street when after dark have you?" He shook his head. I smiled "I know something that you don't!" He glared at me.

"Tell me." He demanded, my smiled grew.

"You really don't like not having all the facts." He crossed his arms over his chest, I rolled my eyes. "The rule of the street is Survival of the fittest. Watch your own ass, don't expect anyone to be nice, and don't expect to have all your shit when you wake up." Derek nodded processing this.

"Who told you this?" He asked still filing away everything.

"Larry." I said as I started walking again.

"Who's Larry?" My brows frowned as I looked back at him.

"Have I never told you guys about Larry?" He shook his head as we walked down the basement stairs, where Chloe was. "He was a nice dude." I said as I grabbed my shoes from Chloe.

"Who are you guys talking about?" She asked me.

"Larry." I answered. It took her a second but it clicked.

"Oh. That guy that took care of you when you were on the streets?" I nodded

"That's the one." I said smiling.

"You lived on the streets?" Derek cut in. I nodded pulling my shoes on. "How long?"

"Three months." Chloe and I answered in unison. Derek scowled at me.

"Why does she know about this and I don't?" I shrugged.

"I picked that lock for her." I said pointing to the door. His scowl deepened.

"You can pick locks?" I nodded, he looked at me confused. "Why would you need to know that?" I smiled evilly at him.

"How else was I going to break into places to sleep?" He frowned, confusion more visible on his face.

"Why would abandoned buildings be locked?" I shook my head.

"Never said no one lived in them." He looked at me disapprovingly.

"You broke into people's houses?" I nodded, he throw his hands up. "My sister's a criminal!" Chloe's brows scrunched together.

"You two are siblings?" I shook my head chuckling.

"It's complicated, so let's get down to business." I paused, then remembered what else I was going to say. "Oh yeah! And I'm joining your band of misfits to find the guys dad." She nodded smiling; Derek grumbled something and went to lean against the washer. I clapped my hands together. "So how are we doing this, climbing in some dark, musty crawlspace and psychically slapping some basement ghosts?" Derek snorted and Chloe smiled brightly.

"No," she started. "I was kinda, going to try to contact the other basement ghost, ask the questions Derek raised earlier." She glanced quickly at Derek then back at me. "Plus there is no way I'm going back in that hole without clear reasons, it's bad enough it's in a basement, rotting corpses doesn't make it any better." I grinned at her then went over to Derek, setting on top of dryer.

"Do your thing, girl." She nodded and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the floor. She made contact fairly quick. She said the ghost was still not making contact properly, even if it had been a few days since she had last taken one of the pills.

"What's blocked?" Chloe asked him. "A spell to block ghosts?" Both I and Derek leaned forward.

"Did he say a spell's blocking him? What kind?" He asked, I rolled my eyes even if he knew it's not like he could properly tell us.

"It's important?" Chloe asked, but not to Derek, to basement ghost. "No, not important." Chloe corrected. Derek grumbled about the imperfection of this mode of communication as he furiously scratched his forearm, which made be smack his hand away. He glared at me but turned to Chloe.

"Tell him to say one word at a time. Repeat it until you get it and say it back. It'll be slow, but at least we won't miss-" He stopped talking, gaze following Chloe's to his forearm. It was rippling. I growled at him. He glared at me, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"They are called warnings for a reason idiot. I told you about them for a reason so when it started happening you'd tell me." He glared back at me as he gave his arm a fierce shake. Then looked back at Chloe.

"Muscle spasms. I've been getting them a lot lately." He looked down at his arm again which was still rippling. He made a fist and pumped his arm, trying to work it out. "Why now, when everything was falling into place why not?" He asked under his breath.

"You don't get to choose, at least you know more about it then I do. We'll just leave fast, before you start." I mumbled back.

"How will I know?" He asked.

"You'll just know."

"Just as long as you don't rip through your cloths and turn green." We turned to look at Chloe, confusion on our faces.

"What?" Derek chocked out. I smiled at her, then at him.

"The Incredible Hulk." I snorted, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha." He said rubbing his forearm. "Incredibly Stupid Movie, more like it. Ignore me and get back to your ghost." The ghost had apparently heard Derek's suggestion and was taking it one word at a time. He would say a word, over and over until Chloe got it, then she would excitedly repeat it for us. Then she started asking his questions about himself. We found out he was a necromancer, he'd been at the hospital when she's been admitted. Said he was stopping ghosts from harassing the mental patients. Then he said he knew she was a necro, and realized she didn't know, so he decided to help. But before he could make contact, they moved her. So he had followed her to Lyle House.

Only it was somehow blocked against ghosts. He thought it was a spell, tough when Derek challenged the assumption, the ghost admitted that it could be anything from the construction materials to the geographic location. All he knew was that the only places he could make even partial contact with Chloe were the basement and the attic. As for the bodies in the crawl space, he knew two things. One, they'd been murdered. Two, they were supernaturals. Put those together and he was convinced their stories would be important. He couldn't get them himself because he couldn't contact the dead as easily as he could before he became one of them himself.

"But they were just skeletons and dried up flesh," Derek said. "Like mummies. Whatever happened to them wouldn't have anything to do with us, here, now."

"Maybe," was the ghosts reply.

"Maybe?" Derek repeated as he threw his hands up in the air and started pacing. Then he starts mumbling all the information trying to piece together anything that would make the dead bodies important to us. Other them being supernatural.

"He asked is we knew the original owner, Samuel Lyle." Chloe said.

"How would I know the guy who built this place a hundred years ago?" Derek snapped.

"Sixty," Chloe said for the ghost.

"Whatever." Derek resumed pacing. "Does he even know what year this is?"

"No," I said sarcastically. "He knows when the house was built because he has no idea what the current year is." He glared at me, and mumbled

"shut up."

"He said Lyle was a Sorcerer." Chloe said. Derek stopped and looked at her, once again interested.

"The guy who built this place was a sorcerer?" I asked. She didn't respond, but she crossed her arms.

"You think that's how those people in the cellar died?" She asked. "This sorcerer Lyle experimented on them." I stilled looking at Derek, he was so deep in thought I don't even know if he heard her. This guy, Lyle experimented on supernaturals. Derek, Simon and I were genetically modified. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"How does he know so much about this guy?" Derek asked. "He followed you here, didn't he?"

"Everyone knew," Chloe said. "All the supernaturals knew where he lived, and they stayed away. Or didn't." Derek shook his head.

"I still don't see how any of this is connected to us." Derek said irritated, Chloe looked over at me. Then stood, coming to my side.

"Jess are you okay?" Derek looked back at me, worry replacing his scowl. I shook my head and looked at him wide eyed.

"Samuel Lyle experimented on supernaturals." I said softly. His eyes went wide and he nodded.

"We need to talk to those ghosts." Derek said to Chloe. She looked between the two of us.

"Why doesn't experimenting on supernaturals matter? The guy's dead." Derek shook his head at her and mumbled later. She nodded and followed him to the door, I picked it quickly. I was the first one in, then Derek, Chloe turned in the closet before back to the main room before getting in. "How do I avoid what I did earlier?" She asked. "Returning them to their bodies?" She frowned. "Hello? Are you still there?" He must have come back because she stood listening. Then a smiled broke out across her face. "My powers are too strong?" a few more seconds of waiting. "Hello." Nothing and then. "Wrong" She sounded devastated. Derek crawled towards her.

"What's he saying?" He asked gently.

"Something about my powers. That they're.…wrong." I felt Derek tense. "Unnatural." Chloe whispered. Derek looked back at me furious that someone would call his mate unnatural. Then he turned back to Chloe.

"Don't listen to him, Chloe. So you're powerful. Big deal. You're fine. Just take it slow." She nodded, then said the ghost had apologized. I would have too, he may be dead already but by the look Derek was giving I would have been afraid for my life. The ghost gave Chloe a few more pointers, then said he'd watch from the "other side", in case his presence had boosted her powers earlier. Then he warned her not to try too hard and was gone. Or at least that's from what Chloe told us, and we'd have to take her word on it.

Chloe crawled in with us and both Derek and I disappeared into the shadows, wanting to give Chloe her space, we left her with the flashlight. We watched as she sat cross-legged again, the flashlight lying in front of her. She started her thing after Derek promised to tell her is the ground moved in any way. Something was bugging me. The ghost that had been helping us said Chloe was powerful, and that it wasn't natural. I poked Derek's side, he looked over at me, I dragged Derek's head towards me until my mouth was an inch form his head. I didn't want to mess up Chloe's concentration with my murmuring, but I had to ask Derek if he thought the same thing.

"Chloe's genetically modified." He looked over at her and nodded. Then looked back at me.

"I'm starting to think maybe we're all supernatural." He whispered back.

"Not only that but genetically modified." He nodded again.

"Has Rae ever done anything super?" I shook my head, but then the story of why she was here popped into my head.

"She burnt her mom, accidentally, gave her first degree burns." He shrugged.

"She used matches." I shook my head.

"No when it happened she freaked out and told her mom she's been playing with a lighter earlier, and when she went at her she still had it. But she didn't have a lighter, or matches, nothing, it just happened." He sighed and was about to answer when Chloe interrupted us by shining the flash light to the corner opposite of us. Then back in front of her. Two ghosts.

"I just w-want to talk to you," She said. She was scared, so who ever she was talking to wasn't happy. "I didn't m-mean-" she stopped, cut of by the ghost. "I didn't mean-" Same words, cut off once again. She didn't say anything for a bit then "Wait! You're-" She paused looking for the right words "-a witch, right? What happened to you here?" Derek sat up strait, lip curled back ready to pounce if needed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Was it because you're a witch?" Chloe jumped back. "N-no. Samuel Lyle-the man who owned this house-did he kill you? Because you're a witch?" There was a long pause. "What about me?" Chloe asked. "Does this have anything to do with me being here? Now? There are more of us. Supernaturals. In a group home."

Chloe winched. "N-no. N-nothing like that." A pause "Wait! I need to know-" One of the ghosts were talking. "Am I in danger?" Chloe turned back to us and told us they were gone. Derek relaxed at little. They Chloe told us about them being the lab rats of Lyle. We got out of there as fast as we could after that.

"Mission accomplished, but noting gained. Except more questions," Chloe said as we brushed off our clothing in the laundry room. I looked over at Derek, silently asking him if I could tell her. He nodded. I stepped towards Chloe.

"Chloe, we have something we need to tell you."

**Cliff hanger! Don't you just love things like that? I DON'T! I'll update as soon as possible! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I'm so sorry it's taken me forever! I have had so much to do lately! I had a family reunion to go to, the a birthday, then my computer kinda, died, I guess that's the best way to describe it. Anyway I had to send it in and I got it back and it's still being stupid. But I finally got around to writing so here it is. Again I'm so sorry that it's taken so long, I'll try to never do it again, but no one can see the future. I'll stop talking- or, uh, writing so you guys can read the chapter. ENJOY!|**

**Disclaimer: I own DP. JK! I don't own it, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong, but I would gladly take Derek.**

**Derek: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Chloe: He's mine.**

**Derek: I love when you get possessive.**

**Chloe&Derek: *Making out***

**Me: Bu- But Derek, I love you!**

**Simon: What about me!**

**Tori: No one wants you Harry Potter! Go draw yourself a girlfriend!**

**Me: Tori, that was mean.**

**Tori: *Shrugs* He's annoying.**

**Me: *Crosses arms* Say sorry or I'm write Simon shaving your hair off while you sleep later on.**

**Tori: *Grabs hair* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't touch my hair!**

**Well that just happened, now to the story, sorry I got distracted.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifth-teen:**  
A smile creeped onto Chloe's face as she looked between the two of us as if she expected us to start busting out laughing and second.

"You guys are messing with me right?" Derek groaned under his breath, annoyed she wasn't taking this serious. I shook my head.

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious. You, Simon, Derek, and I are all modified. Liz was supernatural, I'm seventy percent on that," I glared back at Derek who was busy itching. "And there is a possibility Rae could be a supe as well." Chloe lowered her head to her hands.

"If all of this is true there is no way this is a coincidence, which means the plan needs to be accelerated, like now." Derek was still busy scratching his arm, I turned around and slapped him, he glared at me and I returned it, keeping his gaze until Chloe cleared her throat, even then Derek was the first one to break contact. I turned back around and smiled at Chloe.

"Yes, we need to get the hell out of here." Derek moved beside me.

"You think we can pull this off in a week with out any problems?" He asked, I nodded. We'd gotten all the information we could get from the ghosts, we could all go to sleep but we continued to stare at each other, I sighed.

"Neither of you would be able to go back to sleep either would you?" They shook their heads.

_**A walk outside in the cold, fresh air would help the other wolf child.**_

I nodded agreeing with the wolf.

"Let's take a walk." Chloe laughed.

"Sure, if there wasn't a small matter of an alarm system standing in out way." Derek ran his hand through his hair -dirt that had managed to stay in his hair from the crawlspace- fell out.

"I know the code." He stated simply, I coughed accusingly, like I would let him try to take credit for my awesome. He sighed. "Jess knows the code, and she told me." He glared at me. "Happy?" I nodded.

"Very." I said as I shot him a big grin, he turned back to Chloe.

"You think I'm going to push Simon to leave and not know the security code? I can get us out," he looked at me. "And we really should walk around, check out escape routes, hiding places. We don't many field trips, so I haven't gotten a good look at the neighborhood." I chuckled.

"Even if I've told you everything you'd need to know, you can't not see it for yourself." He rolled his eyes at me. Chloe crossed her arms, staring at Derek.

"You can walk out anytime? Get the exercise you need? But you never have?" He shrugged.

"Jess going out every week is bad enough, I don't want to add my hours." Chloe's gaze turned to me.

"Why do you go out?" I smiled.

"How could I party in here? Jessie needs her parties!" I said it jokingly but she looked at me like she thought I was being serious. My smile grew. "Sweetie what I do when I'm out there is far from a party." Her curiosity grew but before she asked I put my hands up, stopping her. "Don't ask, if it were just me I would tell, but Derek likes people not knowing." She nodded slowly, instead she asked,

"how do you know doesn't keep a record of it being disabled?" I shrugged.

"I don't but they haven't said anything about it, or changed the code so I'm guessing it doesn't." She nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Then let's go for a walk." She said, Derek and I stumbled after the small blonde.

Five minutes later, we were walking down the sidewalk, Derek and Chloe in front of me. The lights from Lyle house had faded and Derek was obviously enjoying the walk, he'd even stopped scratching. We circled the clock and mapped out all routes from the house. After a few blocks walking west, the Derek said we were in a business district. On Simon's rare outings, he'd told Derek he'd seen lots of older, ordinary businesses with plenty of alleys and dark corners.

"When you get to that business area," Derek said, looking over his shoulder at me. "You'll be home free. If you can't go that way?" He waved east, towards the factory. "It's all industrial. I'm sure you'd find an abandoned warehouse or two, if you need to hole up for a while." He looked around, scanning the neighborhood as he took in the cool air. "Will you remember all that?" He looked at Chloe for the answer, knowing I already had it down. The small blonde put her hands on her hips.

"Can you say it again? Slower? Maybe write it out for me? With pictures." I throw my hand over my mouth to stop from cackling. Derek glared at me, the scowled at her.

"I'm just checking, okay? It's important." She glanced over at me, then quickly back at him.

"If you're we can't handle it, there's an obvious solution. Come with us." Derek stiffened, before turning on his heals and started walking again.

"Don't." He grumbled, we trailed behind him.

"I'm just saying-" Chloe started.

"Well, don't." He cut her of. Derek started walking faster, leaving us jogging to keep up, I could have sworn Simon warned her about talking about this, Derek was the single most stubborn person I'd ever meet, and that was coming from me.

"Simon's worried about you." I glared at the back of her head as I lagged behind.

"Yeah?" He stopped, turned, and spread his arms. "Do I look okay to you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, in my opinion he didn't, he looked like someone about to go through his first change, and he was going to do it alone.

"No, you look like a guy who should be in bed, nursing a fever, not prowling-" I jumped at little at how close she got to my thoughts, of course she had no idea about the change, but still.

"I'm not prowling," he snapped, harsher than necessary. "I mean, where am I? On the street, right? Blocks from Lyle House. No cop cars are ripping down the road after me. If anything goes wrong, I can get away. Do you really thing Talbot and Van Dop could stop me?" Van Dop was a bitch, and I'm sure she'd stoop down to a sneak attack or something like that, sneak attack with one of her one the go sleepy time syringes.

"The question isn't whether you can escape. It's whether you will." I stiffed and watched Derek for his reaction, I had the same fear. He paused, in deep thought. I wanted to shake him, tell him he needed to not be an idiot.

"Derek?" I asked, stepping forward. Derek was like my brother, if anything were to happen to him….I shivered. Derek looked at me, the shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." He stated.

"Yeah what?" Chloe asked. He yanked on hand out and scratched his arm, nails digging in until they left red hatch marks.

"If I'm in danger, I'll get away and find you guys, Okay?" He looked away from Chloe to me. "Okay?" I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat, he better, or else I'll come back and it'll be his fault.

"Okay." I finally said.

* * *

My door creaked open the next morning, and I shot out of bed, glaring at Rae as she entered.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you and Chloe before everyone else woke up." She raised her hands up in surrender, I sighed and rubbed my face.

"What could be so important THIS early in the morning?" I asked climbing back into my bed. She picked at her fingernail.

"I wanted to know if I get an invite." I frowned at her, confused.

"An invite to what?" She bit her lip and looked around.

"The great escape." My mouth fell open, how the hell did she know! "You, Chloe, and the guys have been scurrying around planning for the past few days." I continued to look at her, mouth open, shocked.

"Why would we escape?" Rae smiled at me, the held out her hand for me to take.

"I will explain all, after we wake up Chloe, come on." I got up and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull me along to Chloe and her room, why she didn't just wake up Chloe first and come to my room I don't know. Rae shook Chloe awake when we got in the room, after closing the door behind her. Chloe looked at her confused.

"Did Mrs. Talbot knock?" The blonde asked, voice thick with sleep. Rae chuckled and shook her head.

"No, we have a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you before everyone got up." She looked back at me, then patted the end of Chloe's bed, I went and sat on it.

"Sure, what's-" Chloe jerked upright. "Yesterday! We were supposed to talk. I totally forgot." I rolled my eyes.

"You've been busy." Rae plucked at the hem of her baby boll nightdress, before looking between the two of us.

"I want to come with." Chloe looked at me confused, I bit my lip, and kept looking at Rae.

"Come with?" Chloe asked.

"When you guys get out of here. That's what you were going to talk to be about last night, right?" Chloe's face was picture worthy, I almost wished I had a camera on me.

"I d-don't-" Chloe began.

"-know what I'm taking about?" Rae twisted a loose thread between her fingers and ripped it off, gaze fixed on it. Chloe looked at me for help, I shrugged. "So what were you going to tell me? Make up a story to throw me off the trail?"

"N-no. I was going to tell you what happen in the crawl space. With Derek. I contacted that ghost again." I already knew Rae knew about Chloe's powers, it was no new to me.

"Oh." Rae said, a little sad. Her gaze dropped. "So I'm not invited, am I?" She looked at me, again I let Chloe talk, even if she had a tell when she was lying. Maybe I just wanted Rae to come, I mean she was supernatural as well, it was only right to get her out of the place.

"Th-there's no-" She held her hands up.

"I overheard Simon and Derek arguing about escaping once. Now with all this talk of transferring you or Derek, and you guys suddenly hanging out together…" Rae was a smart cookie, I smirked.

"It's not-" Rae cut her off.

"Last night, I woke up and you were gone. I went downstairs just as you, Jess, and Derek were sneaking in and I caught enough to know you weren't taking a moonlight stroll." Chloe made a noise.

"Derek isn't running away." It was true, just not exactly what she meant. Rae eased back.

"What is I met club requirement? Would that snag me an invite?" She asked, the she looked at me. "Jess, you know. I've told you. You know." I nodded, Chloe looked between us curious.

"What?" Rae smiled.

"I'm like you, I have a superpower." Chloe let a nervous yelp. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you think it's a supe club, I'm not special, just you and Chloe." I said, Rae shook her head.

"Simon pushed Brady into a wall with a flick of his fingers before he was sent off. You were there Jess." Rae then explained her story to Chloe. I sighed at her.

"We'll talk to the boys," I throw her an elastic, that I'd snatched from Chloe's hand, she caught it and pulled her hair back. "I can't promise anything, just keep it shut, got it girl." She grinned at me.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." With that she left and Chloe and I stared at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is boring and long over due. I'm sick and decided it was time to sit down and force myself to write this. That's probably why it's so boring. Anyway I'll try to update soon.**

**Chapter sixteen:**  
I ate breakfast with Tori and Chloe -Rae had decided to skip-, the entire time I just sat there glaring at Tori for what she did to Chloe yesterday. I'd always known she was crazy, but I didn't think you was crazy enough to hurt anyone, she could have killed Chloe, bet she hadn't even thought about it. Chloe knocked her knee into mine; I looked from Tori to her. She gave me a small smile and turned back to her food, I scooted mine away and stood.

"Gonna find something to do." I muttered. She stopped eating again and frowned at me, but nodded. I knew Chloe would want to be the one to tell the boys about Rae so I decided to grab my Ipod and lunge on the couch until Chloe came to find me, or Derek came to yell at me for not noticing Rae last night. I rolled my eyes and then closed them. I got around five minutes of peace before someone shook me, I cracked opened open an eye to see Chloe, I pulled my earphones out. "Yes?" She pointed up.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I guess we can come up with a plan to tell them." I nodded put back in the headphones, someone shook me again a minute later I growled and yanked out my earphones.

"Yes?" I growled, finally opening my eyes to see a very amused Simon.

"Bad day?" I sat up and rolled my eyes, he sat down next to me.

"It hasn't been pleasant, extra irritated lately." Simon frowned and stuck his hand out to feel my head, I swatted it away. "It's not time yet, not until a few days after we leave." He nodded and leaned back, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"You know you have to do the dishes today." I growled again. His hands went up into the air. "Don't shoot the messenger!" I smirked and leaned back, sticking my Ipod in my pocket.

"What do you have to do today?" He groaned.

"Leaf-raking duty." He pouted. "I don't know why they keep putting me on that job, everyone knows I don't rake." I smiled.

"Yeah, you make poor Derek do all of it." I poked his arm. "Maybe you should do it this time, looks like you could use so exercise." He put a hand on his chest, over his heart and faked as if he'd been hurt.

"Are you saying that the guns are running low on ammo?" I cackled. Simon smacked my arm. "You make fun of them but….." He flexed his arms. "These bad boys could help you in a time of need." I cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Help me? Si, I'd hate to break it to you but in a situation were to come up where muscle were needed I'd be the one saving you." He glared at me for a second but it quickly turned into a full-blown smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." We continued with our small talk until Derek showed up and glared at Simon.

"Did you forget about me?" Derek grumbled. "We were supposed to eat; you went to find Jess and Chloe to see if they wanted to eat with us. You told me to wait for you." Simon frowned, face looking confused, he sat there a few minutes and then his face brightened.

"Crap, that's right. I completely forgot!" Derek rolled his eyes, Simon turned to me. "Red, would you accompany me to breakfast." I nodded and stood, Simon following suit, then linked his arms through mine. "You know where Chloe is?" He asked as we entered the hall. I pointed up.

"Shower." I mumbled, he nodded and lead me to the dinning room. We'd just sat down when the nurses started talking; I barely listen before figuring out it was about the basement door, and Derek and Chloe being in it. Then I heard Chloe, I could tell Derek had to, because he stopped stuffing his face with oatmeal, I smirked. The emerald-eyed boy looked at his brother.

"Chloe." He mumbled before continuing to eat. Simon perked up, grabbed the green apple by Derek, and ran to the door, peaking his head out. Derek glared at him; I chuckled and went to the kitchen to grab my own apple, as well as another for Derek. When I got back Chloe was sitting in the spot that had been mine, I shrugged and handed Derek the apple sitting down in the chair next to her, he nodded his thanks and sat it back down where the old one had been, glaring at Simon. I bit into my fruit. Simon reached over to grab one of Derek's drinks; Derek slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Get your own." Simon pushed to his feet, slapped Derek's back and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispered to the older Werewolf. Derek's gaze shot to the closing kitchen door, making sure Simon was gone, not wanting him to know his brother was getting ready to change for the first time. Derek matched Chloe's glare, so many glares, so early in the morning. The green-eyed boy locked his jaw, telling her it wasn't open for discussion.

"I'm fine," He rumbled after a moment. "Tylenol finally kicked in." Chloe examined him, looking him over, making sure he was telling the truth. Derek looked over at me clearly irritated, I shrugged, it was his mate, he'd have to lean to deal with her. "Do I pass, Dr. Saunders?" He murmured under his breath. Chloe sighed and leaned back into her chair.

"I guess so." He grunted as he spooned more brown sugar into his bowl.

"Some kind of reaction, like I said." I snorted and he glared at me, I gave him a sickly sweet smile. He rolled his eyes and started eating again. I continued to eat my apple, staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, I looked around confused, who was he talking about, Chloe frowned at him.

"I didn't say a word. You're better." Another bite of oatmeal from Derek.

"No. With you. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. He turned his head, gaze going to hers.

"Yeah?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes." Derek snorted and returned to his bowl as Simon came back.

"See the chore list for this morning, Chloe?" He asked, handing her a glass of orange juice. He sat down and reached for the sugar bowl, I went to snatch it from him knowing that it was bad for him, Derek beat me to it. The midnighted haired boy took it, paused considering something, then spooned more onto his oatmeal; I smiled as he sat it away from Simon. A look passed between the bothers, Simon silently telling Derek to stop doing stuff like that and Derek telling him to stop trying to add extra sugar to his diet.

Simon gulped his orange juice and said. "We're on leaf-raking duty. Van Dop wants the dead leaves from last fall cleared….." As Simon talked Derek studied Chloe, she obviously knew this and took a bite of her apple. The rest of the boy's breakfast went with Simon just talking and everyone else listening, like usual.

** ~*~Squiggles!~*~**

My chores consisted of dishes, laundry, and sweeping, yay me! Not. I was no where near the boys and Chloe, so that meant that she was going to tell them, and I wasn't going to be there to convince them. Maybe I could sneak away for a few minutes and…..

"You know what's wrong with Chloe?" I jumped, nearly dropping the broom. I spun around, glaring at Derek.

"No I do not know why Chloe is being weird, I probably would if you wouldn't have snuck up on me!" He grinned at me, one he only showed to a few people.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy." I scowled at him.

"I liked you a whole lot better when you had no sense of humor." His grin grew and he leaned against the doorway as I continued sweeping. After about two minutes of just feeling his staring at me I turned around, frustration evident on my face. "Don't you have sheets to change or something?" He shrugged.

"Finished everything else, decided I'd let Simon try his hand at raking." I groaned.

"Why are you bugging me?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know you know what's up with Chloe." I brushed past him, putting the broom in it's place and turned back to him.

"You're right, I do, but you should ask Chloe about it, actually I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you guys outside, go and meet her." He pushed off the wall and quickly made his way to the backyard, I decided to follow him. Derek had his hand on the sliding glass door when he stopped listening, I followed suit.

"It's just…" Simon stopped talking, something shacked. "I'm sure Rae's cool, but I wouldn't have argued about it just being the two of us." I bit my lip, looking over at Derek, he was tense and crazy still. "There's a lot I want to talk to you about." I glanced outside to see Simon slowly inching his face towards Chloe's. "A lot I want to tell you." Something inside me snapped and I pushed Derek out of the way, nearly running outside.

"Hey guys!" I forced my eyes to go wide like I shocked about their position. "OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Chloe went bright red. I felt horrible about it but I was quite pleased with myself. Simon swore.

"You have horrible timing, Red." I looked over my shoulder at Derek, he gave me a small nod, obviously he hadn't been ready for them to get together yet either. I turned back to the couple.

"That's why I don't play the drums, I got Derek, we can tell them about that thing now." Chloe nodded, still very red.


End file.
